Rags and Riches
by brihun2388
Summary: Supernatural Hunter Dean Winchester gets hired to kidnap Millionaire Sam Westmore for an anonymous person. Will Dean go through with it? Or will Dean risk it all to save Sam? Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Supernatural…..although a girl can dream

 **Authors Note** : Contains explicit material not suited for children. References to sexual interactions, and abuse.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Supernatural hunter Dean Winchester gets hired to kidnap millionaire Sam Westmore, for an anonymous person. Will Dean go through with it? Or will he risk it all to save Sam?

Sam – 17 yearsold

Dean – 21 years old

* **Hi! This is my first Fanfic EVER! Huge fan of Supernatural. I really hope this story doesn't disappoint. All grammical errors are myself, no beta yet. If anyone is interested would be greatly appreciated! I don't write often, so Im still getting used to everything. I will try to update a new chapter 3xs a week, but no guarantee. Go easy on me and ENJOY! ***

Chpt. 1

Sam Westmore walks down the hallway of the prestigious private school he's attending. He's tall, lean, with thick brown hair covering his sensitive yet deep hazel eyes. He stops at his locker to put his books away, when a tall muscular kid with blonde hair and blue eyes sneaks up behind him, putting his arms around Sam's waist.

"Gotcha!" The blonde said through a smile.

Sam momentarily surprised by the action smiled, and put his own hands on the ones encircling his waist.

"You know I hate it when you do that Chris." Sam replies with a coy smile. At that moment Chris spins Sam around to face him, before pushing Sam playfully into the lockers behind him, while planting a kiss on his lips while holding onto his hands in the front. They pull away, Chris having a huge smile on his face while Sam has a grin and is blushing.

"Come on, we have a date we cant miss." Chris says. They walk down the hallway, Chris practically pulling Sam, heading out into the beautiful spring sun.

 **Chapters will be much longer than this, it is just an introduction. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Chris and Sam both took off their school blazers, so now they are wearing black pants, their white undershirts, and those very uncomfortable black shoes. They are walking along a secluded path in the woods. The flowers were just starting to bloom and the leaves were trying to come back to the trees. It was a truly beautiful spring day.

"So, where are you taking me that's so special?" Sam asks while swiping away a strand of loose hair from his eyes. Chris is holding the other hand and leading the way.

"Its not much further. Once we get there it will all be worth it. I know how much you like romantic surprises."

"Yeah but in the middle of the woods? In our dress shoes?" Sam whined.

"We are almost there." Chris said while squeezing Sams hand tighter and practically dragging him threw the forest on the rough terrain of the paths forest floor. Just as Sam was about to further whine about the rough treatment and the distance, they came to an open area. It wasn't a big space, just had four small rocks for sitting on and a small fire pit in the center that looks like it hasn't been used in a long while. Once Sam saw this he stopped walking and took it all in.

 _'Romantic? Sure I guess."_ thought Sam.

"Come here baby, theres something I want to talk to you about." Said Chris as he took Sams hand and lead him to one of the rocks, setting Sam down on it. He walks over to the rock right next to it and sits.

"Whats up Chris?"

"Sam..." He took Sams left hand into his.

"Chris whats wrong? You look nervous."

"Sam I..." At that moment they heard a loud branch snap behind them, making them both turn around.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know some sort of forest animal. So Sam." Sam turns his attention back to Chris.

"We have been together for six months now. And I mean, you know how much I love you right?"

Sam couldn't believe his ears. _'Was he proposing?!'_ Sure Sam loved Chris. Their parents were good friends, they both had money, they attended the same school, even the same country club, so when Chris initially asked Sam out on a date, then eventually they became boyfriends, it sounded like a good idea, but proposing marriage after six months? He was only seventeen and still had his life to live. He wanted to attend college, graduate, maybe even travel the world all on his own. Sam hoped Chris couldn't see the fear in his eyes. Then Chris did what he was fearing, he got off his rock on one knee in front of Sam, his hand still in Chris's. Suddenly with his free hand, Chris pulled out a black velvet open box, revealing a platinum band with a solitaire diamond in the center, that diamond was huge. Chris saw Sam looking at the ring when he spoke.

"Samuel Westmore, will you do me the honors of marrying me?" Sams eyes got big and his mouth hung open.

 _'Oh my god should I say yes and give this a try? Or say no and possibly ruin my chances with a great guy?'_

Sam weighed his options, then he decided.

"I will." Sam said in barely a whisper.

Chris smiles and puts the platinum band on Sams ring finger, then envelopes him in a hug. Sam closes his eyes hoping hes made the right decision. He opens them while still in the hug, and stares down at the ring. It seems like the ring is mocking him almost. For such a beautiful ring it sure is putting a lot of worry in his mind. They let go and look into each others eyes. Sams grateful his bangs are covering his eyes, for hes sure Chris will be able to see right through his happy charade. Sam was about to say something when he hears another branch snap right behind him. Before Sam could turn around he hears a click of a gun, and a gruff demanding voice.

"Don't move rich boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

Hearing the voice sent chills up Sams spine. He looked at Chris and saw fear in his eyes. Then he heard the mystery man speak again.

"Slowly stand up, face me, and don't make any sudden movements."Both Sam and Chris stood. Sam slowly turned around to see a man with a gun pointed at them. _'A really cute man with a gun.'_ He thought, but hastily pushed those thoughts back. This man was tall, but shorter than Sam, with short spikey dirty blonde hair, amazing green eyes, and a leather jacket that seemed to clench the look together perfectly. Sam snapped out of it when the mystery man spoke again.

"Ok, which one of you is Sam Westmore?"

Sam swallowed hard before answering nervously.

"Me."

At that moment the shorter man twalked up to him so that they were face to face with Sam now, gun still in hand.

"What do you want?" asked Sam with fear in his voice.

"You are coming with me."

The man than grabbed Sams upper arm with such brute force that Sam hissed in pain. Just as he started dragging Sam away, Chris spoke up.

"You are NOT taking him anywhere!"

They both turned around to see Chris's fists clenched in the air and ready to fight. The man rolled his eyes before letting go of Sam and marching over to Chris.

"I don't have time for this." is all he said as he punched Chris hard in the nose, making Sam jump and gasp at the noise, having to put his hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up at the sight of blood and the noise of the crack from the nose.

Chris as out cold.

"That's better." The man said walking back over to Sam. He grabbed his upper arm in the same place as before, and starts dragging him threw the forest in an unrelenting grasp.

 ***Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review and tell me what you think.***


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

Sam realizes hes just been kidnapped as the man drags him threw the rough terrain of the forest floor. He thought being the path was bad in those shoes? Now it was one hundred times worse trying not to trip over all the rocks and branches that were being disturbed under his feet. Of course his uncomfortable shoes was the least of his problem at the moment. His fiancée is out for the count, and he was being dragged threw this weird forest with this weird yet beautiful guy leading the way. _'why do all the cute ones have to be crazy?_ ' Sam thought. He really needed to get himself in check and really asses the real danger he was in. Sure he was taller than this man, but this guy seemed to be crazy strong, not to mention that gun he was throwing around in his face earlier. It was a quiet and shall I add long walk to until they got to their desired destination. A black 67 chevy Impala was standing by. The man roughly pushed Sam in to the back passenger side door.

"Stay there." He said in such a deep demanding voice as he fished his car keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the front passenger door. Once he opened it he grabs Sam, and throws him the seat before slamming the heavy door. He quickly runs over to the drivers side, and gets in.

 **Dean POV**

Dean notices this Sam kidded is scarred out of his wits. Of course why wouldn't he be? Dean Winchester, hunter of the Supernatural just kidnapped a seventeen year old kid. Not his usual gig, but $100,000 was on the line. Hes not going to actually hurt Sam, after all he is the good guy right? The plan is to just deliver to this mysterious man that wants him. The thought sends chills up Deans spine. Its supposed to be easy, except now looking at this scared kid he suddenly has the urge to not go through with any of it. He wants to almost take this kid, leave, and tell him to stay safe and never leave his house again. Of course Deans "boss" was adamant, telling him a story about his nephew who was "kidnappeed" as a baby by a rival rich family who couldn't have kids of their own, and also wanted revenge. A whole lot of blah blah blah to Deans ears since he knew the whole story was a huge lie. Dean didn't buy that story for a second. Maybe he really just wants a ransom, like any normal kidnapping, then will let the kid go. So he hopes. From what Dean could see of Sams eyes partially hidden beneath his bangs , they were beautiful, and innocent. Dean so much wants to just brush away his long hair and look deep into this kids eyes. Kiss those perfect lips even? _'NO! Stay in the game Dean. Take this kid to this guy, collect the money, and bolt. Easy...right?'_ Suddenly remembering this wasn't a pleasure ride, he reaches under his seat and pulls out a pair of hand cuffs, throwing them in Sams lap.

"Put these on." He said in his best 'Do as I say' voice.

Sam puts one of the cuff on his wrist when Dean chimes in.

"Put the other part through the door handle."

Sam gives Dean a 'bitchface' to rival any he has ever seen before, then threads the chain threw the door handle, finishing by then cuffing his other wrist, ultimately restraining him to the door for good. Dean reaches over Sam lap testing the restraints. Once he is sure he couldn't slip his hands out, he puts his hands on the steering wheel. Hes really trying to keep focus on the mission at hand instead of thinking about this kid. Its a relatively short drive to the other end of town , but then he has to park his car and they have to travel the rest on foot. This guy has a secluded cabin in the middle of a vast wooded area that you cant fit a normal car through a path or anything, so he instructed Dean to take this kid on a "nature hike", so that the kid was completely lost, although Dean knew exactly where he was. He went as far to even tell Dean to blindfold the kid, but Dean talked him out of it. Good thing to, because then he could really admire this kids face. _'Ok stop thinking about this kid like that.'_ he thought to himself. He had to be on his game 100% in order to do this. He started the car, and started driving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt. 5

 ***Warning! Mentions abuse of a minor.***

The beginning of the car ride was met with silence. Of course Dean didn't expect Sam to be chatty Kathy after what just happened, but if its one thing he hated was awkward silence. Sure he had his favorite music turned up, but he really didn't want to make this kid any more nervous by being the 'quiet killer' type. Sam was looking at the window as the scenery passed by, and Dean tried not to look at Sam, although he would steal a glance every now and was going to say something, until Sam broke the silence.

"How much?" Sam said in a monotone voice, while still looking out the window.

"What?" Dean asked, thrown off at the fact that Sam was actually talking now.

Sam turns to Dean.

"How much are you asking for my ransom?"

"uhhhhh, I don't really know."

Sams eyebrows shot up and his jaw hung slightly open.

"You don't know how much you're asking for as a ransom? You probably should have figured that out before you kidnapped me."

' _Wow this kid had some balls._ ' Dean thought.

"Well, yeah technically I did kidnap you, but I am working for someone else, and he is asking for the ransom. I don't know how much he is personally asking for."

Sam got a confused look on his face.

"So, wait you're handing me off to a different person? Why couldn't he come get me?"

Dean realized Sam looked a little more nervous did he did a minute ago.

"Listen, this is an older guy who hired me…..wait a dam minute why am I explaining any of this to you?"

 _'_ _Just sit there and keep those beautiful lips shut.'_ Dean thought.

Sam looked out the window again, more tense than before.

"uh so…" Sam started up again without looking at Dean.

"Whats this guy like?"

Dean looked over at Sam and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions."

Sam looked at Dean briefly before looking down at his hands, smiling just a little bit.

 _'_ _Oh my god are those dimples?'_ Dean thought.

Then the situation hit Sam like a ton of bricks. Whatever kind of a smile he had faded, which made Dean want to make the situation better again, just to see those dam dimples.

"Im really nervous." Sam said while still looking down.

"Well you ARE being kidnapped." Deam said stating the obvious.

"No not that. Well I mean yeah Im not to happy about my current situation, I have been kidnapped before, but usually there is only one person involved. One person doing the kidnapping, and the same person handing out the ransom, not multiple." Sam pouted and looked at his handcuffs shaking them just a little bit.

Dean felt for this kid, he really did. Dean Winchester wasn't a bad guy, he was supposed to be the protector of the innocent, the hero. The only reason he agreed to this scheme was the amount of money involved, and the promise that the kid would safely be let go back to his family. Dean got his money, this guy got his money, and Sam goes home unharmed. But there was something definitely nagging at him in the back of his mind about this mysterious "boss" of his. The fact that he lied in the first place was unsettling to Dean. Then it dawned on him what Sam just said _. 'He was kidnapped before?!'_

"Hold up Sam, exactly how many times have you been kidnapped before?" Dean asked genuinely intrigued. Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes about ready to spill over.

"Um uh…twice before, well counting you now? Three."

"THREE TIMES NOW?" Dean yelled making Sam jump and shrink back into the seat. Seeing this he lowered his tone.

"Tell me, how the hell did you manage that?"

Sam had a look on his face thinking about the previous occurences.

"Well…." Sam started. "The first time I was ten, it was just a random guy who just lost his job, as well as his family. Well he read about my family and our wealth in the newspaper. He happened to be smarted than he let on. He posed as a janitor in the school I was going to one day, he grabbed me quick then. He didn't hurt me though. He did however get caught very quickly. I got home safe and sound, and he ended up in jail."

Suddenly Sams face got a horrible sad look before continuing.

"The uhhh. The second time I just turned fifteen. This guy was a professional."

Dean suddenly did not like where this was going.

Sam continued. "I remember it was raining that whole week, that one day it was really coming down hard. I was pissed at my parents for being out of the country on my birthday, so we got into a nasty fight. I ran away. This guy must have been watching my house for days, maybe even weeks waiting for his chance. Well I didn't get far before he grabbed my chest with one arm and put a cloth of chloroform over my mouth. I fought as hard as I could, I mean that was the year I got my growth spurt, but this guy was so much bigger and stronger I never stood a chance. Next thing I know…."

Sam suddenly looked out the window. Dean could tell that this wasn't going to be easy, and that Sam may be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Hey Sam, its ok man, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Sam took in a deep breath and looked back over at Dean.

"No, its ok. " Sam said pulling himself together.

"Next thing I know Im waking up and its dark. My hands were tied, I was gagged, I was so scarred. The car stopped about ten minutes later. I finally relaxed when I figured that I was in a car trunk and not being buried alive. Once he opened the trunk, he grabbed my arms hard. It was night time, and the raining like crazy. I was freezing. He only had to use one arm to pull me around me out of the trunk and soon enough threw the woods. I couldn't see anything. I tried to scream, but I had the gag in, not to mention the thunder and sound of the rain was louder than I ever heard it before, so all I did was cry the whole time. I didn't even notice when we got to this trailer in the middle of nowhere. Once he opened the door he threw me inside, and I landed so hard. I was so cold and tired I couldn't even fight as he grabbed me again and threw me onto this bed where I must have passed out. Well next thing I know my hands are still tied, except now they are over my head and attached to the bed post and uh…and this man was on top of me. He was running his fingers threw my hair and smelling me. I was certain he was going to take things further, but he never got a chance to. Next thing I know a bunch of cops come busting in. Apparently someone walking their dog saw the kidnapping and called the cops right away. Come to find out later he was wanted in other states for kidnapping and rape. The only difference is with me he really was asking for a ransom as well, after he had his way with me. I never wanted to know anything else about him ever again."

Deans heart was broken.

He saw Sam look down and tears running down that beautiful innocent face. He didn't want to push it any further, and before he knew it, Sam had fallen asleep. Of course the kid must be exhausted. Some time later Dean noticed they have arrived at the desired part of the woods. He had to hide his car, then begin the tedious task of hiking himself and Sam to this dam cabin.

 *** Oh no poor Sam! I really hope to get more chapters written this week. I plan on finishing all my stories in a timely manner. Thanks for reading, and leave reviews if you wish!***


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

Dean didn't know what to do. He's sitting beside this beautiful kid who is sleeping and obvious distraught. He knows he has to keep up his 'tough guy' persona while at the same time not scare Sam. He looks at Sam one more time before reaching over and uncuffing him from the door. Sam starts to stir awake and makes a soft moan that makes Dean start to get hard.

 _'Ok have to control that._ ' He thinks. Once the cuffs are gone Dean gets out of the car to pull himself together. He stands propped against the drivers door trying to control his emotions. He wasn't expecting to grow fond of this kid, even though they just met and started talking just a little bit ago.

He reeled in his thoughts, and started walking towards the trunk of the car.

 _'Pull yourself together Dean'_

He then pulls out a back pack and a coil of rope. He makes his way to the passenger side door where Sam is currently resting his head against the window. Dean knocks on the window a little making Sam jump and look at him. Dean unlocks the door, and pulls it open, revealing a groggy not all there Sam. He carefully swings his legs out of the car and is resting them on the ground, looking down at his lap and rubbing his wrists.

 _'He looks like a kicked puppy.'_

Sams hair is covering his eyes. Dean cant take it anymore, he bends down and looks up at Sam, trying to find his eyes.

"Sam listen..." he kind of looks at Dean. Progress, sort of.

 _'Crap his eyes are huge after he cries. Hes going to be the death of me.'_

"Sam look at me."

He lifts his head more and looks right at Dean.

Sam, what that bastard did to you, isn't whats going to happen this time."

"You promise?" It was barely a whisper, but Dean heard it. He puts on a reassuring smile.

"I promise."

 _'Is Sam grinning because of my promise?'_

He was hoping to find those dam dimples again, but this time he was rewarded with trusting hazel green eyes through his mop like hair. He notices Sam rubbing his wrists. He takes one hand in his own and inspects it.

"This isn't to bad. " They make eye contact, Dean notices hes holding onto Sams hands and it it feels so warm and loving. He really doesn't want to let go.

 _'Ok Dean, get your mind in the game.'_

Dean coughs and lets go of Sams hand like it was fire. He reaches over and grabs the coil of rope, grabbing Sams hands and starting to tie them together.

"You have to tie me up again?! " Sam whined. Dean couldn't help but smile and laugh at the way Sam just said that. He sounded just like a child. He continued to tie his wrists...gently as to not hurt the kids wrists any more than he already has. A cocky grin forms on his face.

Listen, its going to be a day and a half hike, and if I need to tie you to a tree to do something, then this will make it easier so I don't loose track of you. Plus instead of dragging you by arm all the time I can just use the slack of the rope. "

Sam lets out a breath making his bangs flutter, Dean found himself actually giggling at the action. Looking back up to Sam he puts on a serious face.

"Ok, lets get a move on." Dean gently grabs Sam by his arm, helping stand out of the car. He grabs the slack of the rope, and they both start moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt. 7

Dean and Sam were both silent as they walked threw the woods. Dean taking the lead with Sam trailing behind him barely keeping up. He peeks at Sam every once in a while to make sure he's ok back there. He thought he felt the slack of rope tighten a few times because Sam has almost tripped.

 _'Those long legs with those dam shoes are going to be the death of him.'_ Dean thinks, so he makes sure to slower his pace a bit _._

"Hey."

"Yeah"

"I never got your name."

Dean was hesitant to tell him his real name, although lying didn't seem quit right either. He figures theres more than one Dean so it couldn't hurt. Not to mention if Sam did want to report him to the police, hes way to good, they would never find him.

"Its Dean." He says gruffly, not taking his eyes off the rough path he has mapped out before hand. There would be no hikers here, hence no problems.

"Um Dean, are there any bears or wolves in these woods?"

"I don't know. They wont be bothering us if there are, and if they do Ill take care of it."

Sam does a snort/laugh and smiles.

"Ok yeah sure, what are you going to do wrestle with it?"

Without missing a beat Dean pulls out the gun concealed in his jeans and waves it around for Sam to see. Sams smile drops and he stops moving.

 _'Shit, forgot about that thing.'_

Dean not knowing that Sam has stopped moving continues to walk, but once the slack of rope stops it pulls Sam, making him loose his balance and falls forward hard to enough to elicit a hiss of pain and a moan. Dean turns around and runs over to Sam, putting his arms on his hands to help him to a sitting position.

"Jeez Sam are you ok? What did you hurt?" Dean was genuinely concerned. Sam turned his head away trying not to look at Deans concerning eyes and mutters "I'm fine."

Dean takes his fingers under Sams chin and pulls his face towards him, also in different directions to make sure there were no life threatening injuries, or if he hit his head on a rock or something. He has a firm grip but it doesn't hurt. He finally notices that Sams hair has shifted off to the side, finally revealing his eyes for a much better look. He looks those expression filled hazel orbs, they said 'I'm scared yet somehow I trust you' all in one.

He reaches his other hand to Sams head and starts probing for any unseen bumps, and also just to get some of that dam hair away from his face all together. Sam closes his eyes at the relaxing touch.

' _Wow, hes being...gentle. Is he playing with my hair? He was looking into my eyes with such concern and care. Who the heck is this guy? Cant be much older than I am. He has really nice green eyes...I wonder if hes ever going to let go of my chin? He also has amazing lips, they are so juicy.'_

Sam is brought out of his muttering thoughts when he felt eyes staring at him non-stop. He opens his to find Dean looking at him, so he stares back, not to mention he is still holding his chin so where was he supposed to look anyway...not that he was complaining.

Dean just cant help himself. His instincts start to take over and he begins to lean into a kiss, until he hears a predatory growl behind him.

 ***Seems like things are starting to heat up for Sam and Dean!***


	8. Chapter 8

chpt.8

Deans hunter instincts took over the second he heard the growl behind him. Leaving Sam seated on the ground, Dean jumps up, spins around, and grabs his gun in one graceful motion while standing right in front of Sam. He was pointing the gun where he heard the noise, but he didn't see anything. He _knows_ he heard that.

"Dean?" Sam asks in a whisper. Still pointing the gun in the direction of the noise, he uses his free hand to help Sam get off the ground and to his feet.

"Sam, we are going to have to keep moving, but make sure to stay by my side the entire time."

Sam doesn't argue. Just walks close to Dean, every now and then scans the area for that animal that made that noise. Soon enough they both start to relax since they cant find the threat. Sam decided to stay by Deans side instead of behind him. Just in case.

 _'I almost kissed him back there._ ' Dean thinks. He thinks he even saw Sam start to go in for the kiss as well, or it might have been his imagination running away with him. Changing the subject in his head he starts talking to Sam.

"So. That's a really nice ring you have there."

"What?" Sam id still a bit jumpy and trying to focus on ten things at once.

"The ring on your finger."

Sam looks down at it.

Oh, yeah. It is nice. My boyfriend just proposed to me so I guess its just my engagement ring."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. JUST an engagement ring. He said it so casually. Like its JUST a little rain.

'The kid just got engaged and hes acting like its nothing. He was determined to find out why.

"I will say I'm a little surprised. Your fiancée didn't put up much of a fight back there. I mean he just proposed and he lets me take you just like that?"

Sam smirks a little.

"Well you DO have a gun. What exactly did you expect him to do?"

Dean looks down then back in front of him, not making eye contact.

"I would take a bullet for the one I loved. ESPECIALLY if was my fiancée. As long as it puts me between him and the bad guy, it would be done. And I would go down with a fight."

Sam looked at Dean and grinned.

"Well that's one lucky girl"

Dean made eye contact and grinned.

"I said if it puts me between HIM and the bad guy."

Sams eyes widen.

"So wait, your gay?!"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. Never met a gay guy like you before."

Dean keeps his smile but looks ahead.

"Well I'm sure all your gay pals are rich wusses."

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I mean my fiancée Chris never got into a fight in his life. Must have had a heart attack when you hit him. Actually, hes probably still sitting in that clearing wondering what happened." Dean started laughing.

"So are you saying hes not going to track us down, beat me up, and save his damsel in distress?"

"Um no. I seriously don't think so. Hes probably going to go back to town and call the cops."

"Well where the hell is the romance in _that_? Not much of a rescue if you let the cops do all the work."

"He was also caught off guard. Maybe he would have been more prepared if I told him about me getting taken twice before."

"You know Sam you do have that _help Ive been tied to the train tracks look_...wait a minute you never told him about your past?"

"Well I didn't want him to think that I alwaysneeded to be protected."

 _"_ Well apparently you do. Someone like you deserves to be protected." Dean blushes.

 _'Ok where the hell is this conversation going?!_ ' Sam thinks. Before Sam can say anything else, Sam notices a clearing is coming up, with a large tent already set up.

"Ok we are here."

"I cant believe you set all this up ahead of time. At least _you_ know where we are."

"Yeah it was just easier this way. All I have to do is start the fire."

It was only a few more minutes until they reached the clearing and tent, but Sam was deep in thought.

 _'What the hell did Dean mean when he said someone like you deserves to be protected all the time?'_

Sam wasn't sure what was going on here. Dean wasn't acting like a normal criminal. He did have a hardened look about him, and a haunted look In his eyes that says hes seen a lot of death and or destruction. Maybe the army? He really didn't want to go into the deep inner workings of Deans mindandy more than he had to. Even though he tries to come off as a scary kidnapper, there is a gentle nature to him. Hes sure he doesn't want to actually hurt him. Pretty sure hes just a job to him. Sams thought could have gone on forever until they reached the clearing. Dean carefully grabs Sams arms and leads him over to a huge tree.

"Sit down." Dean says.

Once Sam is seated Dean grabs the slack of rope, ties it around Sams torso, and securing behind the tree where Sam cant reach. He takes a bunch of different things out of his nap sac and lays them down. _'Wow, yeah definitely military of some sort_.' Sams convinced. Dean stands up and looks at Sam.

"Hey I'm going to venture out and collect some more fire wood. Youre not going to escape while I'm gone are you?" Dean gets a cocky grin on his face.

"I really don't think I could if I tried." Sam says as he slightly lifts up his tied wrists. Dean smiles some more and finally walks away. Sam sighs. He bangs his head on the tree behind him out of pure frustration. He really does want to escape, but is securely and expertly tied to this dam tree. He finds himself getting more and more tired by the minute. Even though he knows he shouldn't let his guard down, his eyelids slowly starts to close. He starts dozing off with his head resting against the tree. Not noticing the piercing blue eyes staring at him from the bush across the clearing, just waiting to make its move.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

 ***Happy Sunday! I hope everyone is enjoying their new year. Enjoy. ***

 _'_ _Sam was laying on his bed in his room. His shirt is off revealing broad shoulders and a nicely toned body. The rest of his was under sheets trying to hide his modesty. Suddenly Dean is sitting down next to him, also shirtless. He may be shorter than Sam, but DAM if his muscled aren't well toned and chiseled to perfection. Dean look at him and he feels warm and secure, making him smile. Dean smirks while wiggling his pointer finger at Sam motioning for him to come closer. Sam brings to sheet with him as he scoots forward towards Dean, now face to face, practically on his lap. They are looking into each others eyes._

 _"_ _You are so beautiful." Sam blushes._

 _"_ _Trust me, youre beautiful to."_

 _Sam Im not beautiful, Im hot."_

 _"_ _What?! Why cant you be beautiful?"_

 _"_ _To manly."_

 _"_ _To conceded."_

 _Dean cups Sams face with one hand and leans in for a kiss. Both of their eyes are closed, just concentrating on each other trying to gain dominance of the others mouth. Dean pulls back, but keeps his contact with Sam._

 _"_ _Are you trying to dominate this?"_

 _"_ _Maybe."_

 _"_ _I can fix that." Dean gets closer to Sam and starts kissing him, but this time Dean sticks his tongue in Sams mouth, and Sam stops fighting the lust. He lets Dean lay him down so his back is on the bed and Dean is on top, one hand still on Sams face and the other propping him up on the bed near Sams hip, succumbing into each others embrace. Dean pulls back slightly, and they stare at eachother. Sam desperate for more of Deans attention._

 _"_ _Hey what happened?"_

 _Dean without saying a word, gets off Sam, and walks over to his bag looking threw it. Sam props himself up on his elbows wondering what the hell was so important that this had to be interrupted._

 _"_ _Found you!" Dean yells. He turns around and walks back over to Sam and sits down._

 _"_ _What the hell was that about?" Sam asks._

 _"_ _Sammy do you trust me?"_

 _"_ _What? Yeah of course I do Dean."_

 _Dean holds up a bandana and put a smirk on his face._

 _"_ _What about it?" Sam asks._

 _"_ _IF you are comfortable with it, I thought I could blindfold you." Sam thought about it for a good second before responding._

 _"_ _Yeah, Im ok with it."_

 _"_ _Ar you sure? Because if your not…"_

 _"_ _Listen, the past is in the past. I trust you completely." That made Dean smile._

 _"_ _Ok then, come here and turn around."_

 _Sam sits up and turns his back towards Dean. He gently put the bandana across Sams eyes and ties it in the back, making sure not to tangle any of his hair in the knot. He brushes his fingertips across Sams neck giving him goosebumps._

 _"_ _That's not to tight is it?"_

 _Sam shakes his head no. Dean puts his hand on Sams back and guides him down onto the bed so that he is lying belly down. Dean straddles Sams hips and starts to rub his back in a sensual manner, making Sam moan. Hearing this puts Dean into over drive to where he cant take it anymore. He stands up, grabs Sam and flips him onto his back making Sam make a little scream of gets back on top of Sam and pins his hands onto the bed above his head. He leans forward more and starts to kiss his lips, and sucks on his neck passionately while thrusting into Sam._

 _"_ _Keep those hands there." Dean says in a deep lustful pulls his hands up the rest of the way and hold onto the metal bars on his metal headboard. Dean kisses down Sams neck, down his chest, and makes his way to where the sheets are loosely hanging low on his hips. Deans mouth is still on his skin when he asks. "Are you sure youre ready for this?"_

 _"_ _More than anything." Sam says with a plea to his voice._

 _Dean gently pulls down the sheet covering Sam, when his mind becomes a fog._

He starts to wake up from his dream. All he wants to do is stay in the warm embrace that is Dean, but his brain had other ideas.

Un-knowing to Sam The piercing blue eyes belonging to a great white wolf finally starts to move towards him. The wolf moves slowly, and sniffs the sir in Sams direction from time to time. Half way there he transforms into a tall muscular Native American man with long black hair, wearing nothing but a white fur loin cloth. He cant keep his eyes off of Sam. He gets to him and kneels down in front of him, putting his hand on Sams cheek and gets close to Sams face looking at his features. With his other hand he takes out a sharp blade, holds it up to the ropes around Sams chest, and starts sawing away at them.

"Mmmm De…." Sam starts to moan.

Once the man was done with the ropes Sam fell limp forward and into the mans waiting arms. He took Sams face into his hands and looked at it lovingly. He leans in and kisses him. At first Sam kisses back, still not quiet awake, thinking hes still in the dream. He slowly starts to come back to reality.

' _mmm Dean. I cant believe this is really happeneing…..Wait weren't we in the woods? How did we end up in my bedroom? If we are in the woods why is Dean kissing me? He tied me to a tree for god sakes and oh yeah IM BEING KIDNAPPED!"_

Sam is finally fully waking up remembering that this is not right. He looks up expecting for Dean to be kissing him, but instead it this huge guy wearing practically nothing making out with him while he was sleeping, which made him panic even more. He tries to push away but can do very little with his hands still bound in front of him. The man pulls away at Sams struggle, looks at Sams face, and whispers ' _Mate'._

 _"_ What? No Mate! DE….!" Sam doesn't get to finish and the guy puts his hand over Sams mouth and he finds hes starting to get sleepy.

' _oh god he drugged me somehow.'_ was Sams last coherent thought as he passes out. In one fluid motion he picks up Sam bridal style, and begins carrying him into the woods. Away from the camp site, and away from Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

***Hi everyone who is following! I have been writing stories for a long time, but this is my very first SPN fanfiction one. If you want to comment and let me know how its going it will really help me improve if I need to. Whether people like it or not I'm still going to finish it plus more in my head, but theres always room for improvement. R &R plz! Thanks for your time!***

chpt.10

Dean collected enough fire wood for the night. They were going to leave early in the morning anyways. The whole time he had his mind on Sam, and how guilty he felt for actually going through with this.

 _'Sams a good kid. Not like all those other rich people Ive met. Hes sweet, kind, and super brave. Anyone else would have pleaded and begged. Not Sam though. He kept his cool. Asked a lot of questions, but kept his cool. Not to mention those killer eyes, and god those dimples when he smiles. His stupid boyfriend doesn't know what he has.'_

Suddenly he starts to get a bad feeling but cant seem to place it. He turns his head back towards the direction of where he left Sam and a shiver ran down his spine. He makes a mad run with the fire wood back to the camp site. Hes almost positive he will find Sam where he left him. Tied safe and secure to that tree. As he starts to get closer to camp he slows his pace, feeling something is amiss. He quietly puts the fire wood down, pulls out his gun, and looks for a threat. He doesn't hear anything, but hes not taking any chances. He gets to a giant bush and notices huge paw prints...well giant wolf prints, and they were headed right towards camp. He quietly maneuvered around twigs and branches to get back to the site. He didn't hear Sam scream, so maybe the wolf just walked away? He spotted the camp and noticed a few things that made him want to panic. First of all Sam was not tied to the tree anymore. Secondly the giant wolf prints he was following at one point turned into human prints, which could only mean one thing.

"A skin walker." Dean muttered. He ran over to the tree and examined the rope, noticing its been sawed threw with a somewhat dull blade. He was relieved to see no blood in the surrounding area. He looked around for more evidence and noticed a single set of prints leaving the area. _'Ok weird, where are the second set of prints?'_ He examined them closer and came to the realization.

"The prints are deep like hes carrying something heavy...hes carrying Sam!"

He made sure his gun was plenty loaded, and started following the prints into the woods, following the tracks that will lead him to Sam.

The skin walker has been walking with Sam for a bit now and not even breaking a sweat. Occasionally he will look down and admire his _mates_ face. He finally came across a cave and walked in with Sam in tow, being careful not to hit him against anything. He walked down a long hallway and came across a large and spacious room with a big stone alter in the center. He very carefully placed Sam on it. Looking at him he knew he chose a perfect mate. He removed Sams shoes and pants leaving him in his boxers and white t-shirt. There were 2 sets of chains embedded into the stone slab. Two at the feet and two at the head. He took his time putting each of Sams feet into there own shackle, making them hang off to the sides. He went to Sams hands and noticed his hands were still tied together by the coarse rope. He decided to leave it there, but still cuffed his wrists. The skin walker couldn't help but become excited about his find. It was a full moon, he would do a ritual, and have his way with Sam, making him fall under a spell that would keep them bounded forever. He took one last look at his sleeping captive, and walked away feeling triumphed. Now he would sleep, but tonight when the moon was at its fullest and brightest, he would claim his prize.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

If Dean was ever going to find Sam he had to do it before it got completely dark out. Of course he had his flashlight, took it everywhere he went, made it easier to follow the tracks. Finally the tracks lead him to a good sized cave. He turned on his flashlight, took his gun out, and maneuvered his way into the darkened cave, trying not to make any noise, and also trying to listen for any noise, hoping Sam wasn't dead. When he scouted out this area as a rest stop he didn't notice anything Supernatural being present or else he never would have been in this area and or he would never have left Sam so vulnerable. Oh Sam. If anything were to happen to him on Deans watch he would never forgive himself. Sam has grown on him in a way he never thought possible.

Finally he noticed a dim glow in front of him. He could tell he was about to enter a room, and that room had to be somewhat littered with candles. He took the corner carefully not wanting to draw attention to himself. He looked into the room and his eyes immediately saw Sam. He was sleeping chained up to a stone alter….and his pants were off. Seeing this Dean turned his flashlight off, tucked it away, and looked for any signs of danger. After seeing the coast was clear he practically ran to Sam, fearing that the worst has already happened and he arrived to late. He went to Sams head and put his hand on the kids forehead, swiping back some hair really looking at him. He was still warm which was a good sign. Next his fingers went to his vein and felt a strong steady pulse. ' _Good not dead._ ' He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and put a hand to Sams face.

"Sam, hey Sammy you have to wake up man." Dean tried to rouse him. Seeing that it wasn't working he knew he had to get him free before the skin-walker came back. He didn't bring any silver bullets with him since he wasn't officially on a hunt, so he only had normal run of the mill bullets. Which wont do much but slow him down for a bit, but long enough to get him and Sam out of there. He would come back and finish the skin-walker, but for now, get Sam out. He went to the shackles on the ankles and quickly started to pick the lock. Another very useful thing he carried with him at all times was his lock pick set. He was analyzing the lock when he noticed Sams legs start to move a little.

"De…" Sam mumbled in his just waking state. But it was loud enough that Dean heard him. He automatically stopped what he was doing and smiled.

' _He just moaned my name in sleep…sort of.'_

That thought made him work extra hard to get the dam shackles off of him. He finally got the first off and it hit the stone alter with a 'clink' sound. He went around to start on the second ankle when he heard Sam.

"Dean?...Dean!"

Dean jumped up at his name being called and ran to get to Sam. He put one hand on Sams hair like before and started comforting him trying to calm him down by running his fingers threw it.

"Hey sshhh. You don't want the skin walker to hear you."

At the touch and Deans voice Sams face went lax and he started to relax altogether. A small smile even graced his face.

"Oh Dean thank god."

"Hey kiddo, Im not sure how you get yourself into these messes, but Im going to get you out ok? Just be patient. Did you happen to see where the skin walker went to?"

Sams face scrunched up at what Dean said _. 'Skin-walker?'_ Sam thought

"Skin walker? You mean the tall guy in the loin cloth? No. I just woke up. I even only saw his face for a second before he drugged me. How the hell did you find me anyways?"

"I can find anyone, especially you."

Dean smiled and his free hand went to cradle Sams cheek, which Sam unconsciously leant into for comfort, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Give me just a few more minutes before I get you free." Dean reluctantly pulled away from Sam and went back over to his ankle and worked at picking the lock. He got it free sooner than expected and Sams legs were free. He then went to Sams hands and started on the first one.

"So, what did he want with you anyway?"

"Im not positive. I was sleeping tied to that tree, then when I woke up that weird guy was kissing me. I tried to scream for you but he put his hand over my mouth and drugged me and I passed out. "

"These skin-walkers are Native American. They know magic and that's just one trick."

"Uh Dean, you keep calling him a skin- walker. What is that exactly?"

Dean took his eyes off of the lock and looked at Sam.

"I'll explain later Sammy." One good pull and the third lock fell from one of Sams wrists. OK one more to go. He walked around to the other lock and examined it.

."Dam it this one is a little rusted. Will take me a little longer, but im sure I can get it. "

Dean went to work on the rusted lock.

"Your uh, your boyfriend sure has his work cut out for him. " Dean said while working on the lock.

"Ha. Yeah I guess. If Im going to expect him to rescue at all Im screwed."

"Why wouldn't you think your boyfriend isn't tearing up this town looking for you?"

"One time in school when we first started dating, one of the other kids on the football team grabbed my ass right in front of him and all he did was laugh. I got upset but he said it wasn't a big deal and I was being to sensitive. Later that night he brought me flowers. I mean I know he cares. I just think hes going to let the cops do their job. Hes not really an action do it himself kind of guy."

Dean didn't know what to say. If anyone had touched any of his boyfriends like that right in front of him, the guy would have a broken nose and a busted lip. There was NO WAY Sams boyfriend or even more scary his fiancée could protect Sam the way he needed. He stopped working on the rusted shackle and looked into Sams eyes. He had two tears running down his face. Not sure if it was form the stress of things that have been happening or the memory of his boyfriend not sticking up for him the way that he should. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and leaned in closer to Sam.

"If it makes you feel any better, if you were my boyfriend, no one would ever touch you. And if they did, they would live to regret it. "

Dean meant every single word, and the smile and dimples on Sams face was well worth it.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean leaned in further going for a kiss, when Sams eyes got huge.

"Dean behind you!"

 ***Thanks to people reading! I hope my writing style is getting better as I go. Don't forget to R &R, let me know how you like it. Thanks!***


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

Dean expertly jumper to the side at the sound of urgency in Sams voice, just missing the angry blade coming down towards him, curtesy of the skin-walker, who now had his back to Sam. He decided to swing his free legs around and was actually able to kick the knife out of the skin-walkers hand, making it go flying to god noes where. He now positioned himself to sit up on the alter as the guy was turning around to face him with an angry glare. Suddenly the skin-walker slapped Sam across the face eliciting a yell of pain.

That just about broke Dean.

He looked up at Sams cry, saw the skin-walker facing him, and an angry red mark on his face and tears in Sams eyes. If Dean didn't have a ton of adrenaline, and not to mention testosterone, running threw him before, he certainly did now. Before he could make another move to hurt Sam he got up and ran right into the guy, barreling into him with enough force to knock the wind out of him, knocking them both to the ground. Dean having the upper hand was throwing punches left and right. Everytime he pictured this dick hitting Sam, he just got angrier. The guy never stood a chance as he laid there a bloody heap, at the wrong end of Dean Winchester and his rage, which was only building. He has never been _this_ angry before. The only time he could remember is when him and his now ex-boyfriend were on a hunt and a vampire tried to make a meal out of him. Well that also did not end well for the vampire trying to eat Deans then love interest. Of course his ex was a hunter like himself, but not as well trained. Dean wasn't really understanding where this over-protective nature was coming from when it came to Sam though. Maybe it was the fact this innocent kid was in danger because of him to begin with? Or even more scary that he was developing real intimate feelings for him and the thought of someone else touching him like that sent him on a mad rampage. Hes never fallen for someone so quickly, or for someone who was so dam different from himself. He found himself just looking at Sam and wanting to kiss him _. 'Gah pull It together.'_ Dean had to stop thinking like this.

Dean looked down at his handy work. The now not moving skin walker and his bloody face. Serves him right. That's when he heard it. Barely a whisper, but it belonged to Sam.

"Dean."

At that sound everything changed. His mind taken off the bloody pulp and back to a dopey eyed Sam. His anger receded and he had one though _'_ _get to Sam, get to Sam.'_ He stood and walked over to an obviously freaked out Sam who looked like he was about to loose it, and who could blame him. He saw tears in his eyes and the red mark starting to turn into a nasty bruise when he was taken by surprise and side swiped to the ground by a bloody mass. Dean didn't know what hit him as the dam skin-walker regained his barring's and plummeted into Dean knocking him to the ground, and the skin-walker had the upper hand. Sam freaked out and jumped off the stone alter wanted so badly just to run over and help out Dean, but that one dam shackle kept him close to the alter, not to mention his hands were still bound, but dammed if he didn't try. He was pulling at that shackle with all his might, trying to dislodge it from the stone it was very firmly imbedded into. Dean was on the ground trying to protect himself and trying to fight back but nothing seemed to be working to his advantage.

"NO STOP!" Sam yelled in hopes of distracting him, but his plea was heard on deaf ears. Sam thought his cry had worked when the guy stopped hitting Dean and was walking away, but his fear rose back up when he realized why he had stopped. He was walking over to his discarded knife that Sam had kicked out of his hands earlier. He started walking back over to Dean, apparently wanting to just stab him right then and there. Sam definitely panicked and pulled with all his might at that shackle, and a horrible pain shot up his arm and a pop was heard from the wrist. He hissed in pain, but had to much adrenaline in him. He wasn't positive about what his actions just did to his wrist, but he was positive it wasn't good. He looked around the alter trying to figure out a plan, when he saw small pebbles at his feet. He picked them up one by one and tried his best to throw them at the guy. He took a quick glance and saw Dean on the ground with his eyes closed and a bloody wound on his head. One of the larger pebbles hit the guy in the back and he turned to face Sam. ' _Good a distraction..time to wake up now Dean.'_ Sam was thinking as the skin-walker was slowly walking over to him now with the knife in his hand. Sam stood there feeling helpless, but at least Dean was spared for now. He backed up as far to the alter as he could, until the skin-walker had his chest pinning Sam to the alter, and he could feel his breath on him. With quick reflexes he grabbed a hand full of Sams hair and pulled his head back. They looked into each others eyes.

"Please don't." Sam whispered. He put his knife down on the alter and used that free hand to put it on the small of Sams back, pulling him even closer if it were possible. Sam wanted to cry as this guy was going in for a kiss. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes got wide and his grip on Sams hair and back lessened. He didn't know what was going on, then he saw a fresh stream of blood coming from his mouth, and he wasn't breathing. Next thing he knows the skin-walker falls down to the side, revealing a somewhat bloodied Dean standing before him, and a very bloody knife in his hand. The skin-walkers knife. Dean must have grabbed it. Before either one of them could say anything Dean was on Sams shackle picking the lock. It took him a few minutes, but it fell off and clinking against the alter. Dean almost passed out until Sams bound hands caught him, and god did that hurt his wrist. Dean straightened himself up as best he could. He grabbed Sams hands and started leading him out of the cave. Once Sam was down the mouth some, Dean quickly grabbed Sams clothes, and looking over at the dam skin-walker, he kicked at some of the candles, making the cave start to burn. Dean knew it wouldn't last long, but it would at least set this bastard on fire and kill him for good. He then left the cave and met up with Sam outside the cave mouth. Without saying a word Sam maneuvered Deans around around his neck, and they slowly but surely started making their way back to the camp site. Both a little worse for wear, but alive.

 ***Ive really been trying to upload and finish this story, cause I have a lot of other ideas floating around in my head for stories! Such a passion of mine. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

***HUGE thank-you to M. for being my first reviewer! Gives me some hope! ***

chpt. 13

It took longer than it should have getting back to the camp site. Dean made sure to give Sam his pants and shoes back, but with only his gun he couldn't really un-tie his hands with the little strength he had, and he wasn't even sure if he could make it back to the camp site with that. It took longer than expected, but once they got there Dean practically collapsed taking Sam with him. They sat there like that for a little while, Dean gently cleaning what little blood was on Sam and Sam doing the same for him until he looked somewhat normal, and only a gash was present where a mess of blood was, until they could barely keep their eyes open. When Sam saw Dean nearly pass out on the spot, he grabbed him and started pulling him into the tent with what little strength he had left. He put him down and covered him with a sleeping bag. He decided its definitely been a long day and decided to join Dean in his slumber. He put himself on the ground next to Dean and stared at him. 'He risked his life for me.' He tried to push the days events in the back of his mind as he drifted off to sleep. Sam felt warm and secure, like his dream earlier that day.

He figured he was dreaming again as he felt a weight against his chest wrapping around him in a protective nature. He was slowly waking up and figured out it wasn't a dream...it was Deans arm, around him. Cuddling him. Ok Dean really didn't seem like the cuddle type. This was a little weird even for Sam. Then he heard his name being moaned from Deans mouth. It was faint and somewhat muffled, but it was his name. He didn't know what was going on. Dean kidnapped him, and now he was dreaming about him and he actually like Deans arm around him? And what about Chris? Everything started to become to much as he carefully pushed Deans arm off of him and stood up. He found a battery powered lantern, turning it on he decided to go outside for some air, and a space to jus think.

He found a near by fallen tree and sat on it with the trusty lantern by his side. He didn't manage to put his pants or shoes back on for that matter, he was to busy with helping Dean back to the camp.

He didn't know what was happening. He was starting to have feelings towards Dean and all he knew about him was that he was a kidnapper for hire, and probably killed a few people before this. He also knew that he was brave and courages, and maybe even saved more people than he killed. He didn't know what to think.

"God this whole situation is so messed up."

He said as he pulled his long legs close to him trying to curl into a ball and rested his chin on them. He didn't even hear Dean come up beside him.

"Whats so messed up?"

Dean just about scarred the shit out of him as he jumped a mile high. Dean put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa whoa. Just coming to see where you ran off to….You weren't planning on escaping were you?" Dean asked in more of a playful manner than a threatening one. When Sam didn't respond Dean sat down next to him, just about knocking knees with him.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked sincerely while looking at Sam.

"No not really. You came just in time before he could…."

Sam couldn't finish his sentence and a chill ran up his spine. The thought of what could have happened combined with a slight breeze made him shiver. Dean noticed this, so he shrugged off his jacket he put on before exiting the tent and draped it over Sams shoulders.

"Dean Im fine." He said trying not to except the offering.

"You're cold. Plus it's the least I could do for helping me get out of that dam cave. Plus you're half naked." Dean sat back down close to Sam.

"Well you were risking your life for me and you ended up in bad shape. Of course I was going to get you out of there."

Dean couldn't believe it. After everything he put Sam through the kid was still willing to help him.

"Ive had worse." Dean said trying to act like it happened everyday. Which it kind of did.

Sam looked away and swiped a piece of hair away from his face with his still bound hands. Dean noticed the wrists were in bad shape, so he grabbed them and held them examining them, and Sam looked at him.

"Sam what the hell happened to your wrists? Especially this one." His wrists were cut in several places thanks to the rope, and there was a little bit of blood. On one wrist it was swollen and black and blue.

"I uuhh…after that thing took you down I pulled and pulled at the shackle still on my wrist trying to help you. I pulled way to hard at one point and something popped, or maybe cracked, I don't really remember. At the moment I just didn't care I just wanted to get to you. "

Deans heart felt warm at what Sam just said. This dam kid had so much compassion for others it was ridiculous. Not a lot of people would hurt themselves in order to try and help out Dean. At that moment he knew Sam was someone special. He had to re-think his planning of handing Sam over to his 'boss'. He didn't want Sam in any more danger than necessary. He took both of Sams hands ad put them in his lap.

"Stay still." He said while pulling out a knife. He carefully sawed at Sams wrists until the rope fell off. Sam immediately began gently rubbing at them and smiled.

"Boy that feels better."

"I bet. Hey stay here Ill be right back."

Dean stands up, walks over to the tent and pulls out a medical kit. He sits back down next to Sam and opens it up.

"Hold out your wrists." Dean said gently. Sam complied. He got to work cleaning out the small cuts with rinsing them with a small water bottle, dried them off, then started putting ointment on the cuts all around the wrists. Dean held up Sams hands in front of him inspecting his work.

"The cuts are superficial and will heal nicely, but you really did a number on that wrist! I don't think its broken, but you shouldn't move it around to much. "

Sam couldn't stop staring at Deans face. When he noticed, he just stared right back. The glow of the lantern made Sam look so much younger than 17. Before he had a chance to think he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sams. Hes been wanting to do this for a while now, and it was well worth the wait. Now that he had Sam he never wanted to let go. He had this smart, amazing kid wearing his leather jacket, and he was actually kissing him back instead of fighting him off. ' _And was that a moan?'_ Sam put his now free yet sore hands around Deans neck, careful not to jostle his wrist. Dean put his hands on Sams hips, wanting to bring him closer, until Sam stopped kissing and pulled away, with fear in his eyes. He pulled back a little and snuggled into the leather jacket a little bit more.

"Sammy whats wrong?"

"Dean, this whole thing is wrong. I mean, you're in the middle of kidnapping me and selling me to the highest bidder. We shouldn't be making out. You're going to hand me over, you're going to get paid, and leave me there. I mean…" Dean interrupted.

"Sam listen. Things have changed. I cant explain it, all I know is that I cant go through with the original plan. Every fiber of my being is telling me no to bring you to this guy. To grab you and just run the opposite direction."

"So….what you're just going to let me go?"

"See that's the problem. If I do bring you back home and tell him you escaped or something, hes just going to send someone more dangerous and ruthless to take you next time, and unless Im around you twenty-four seven he will get to you."

He really wanted Sam to understand. For him to see that he wasn't the bad guy here, and that from now on he was going to protect Sam the best he could. He told himself not to let any job get to personal for him, and yet here he was spilling his heart out to Sam, wanting him to trust him. Dean ran his hand threw his hair trying to think of what to do. He didn't want to hand Sam over to his 'boss', and he couldn't let Sam go and risk a more dangerous threat in the future. He didn't notice Sam inch closer to him so they were practically knocking their knees together.

"Dean, what if you go through with the plan, but tell him that you will stay and watch me so I don't escape. Then he gets his ransom, you get your cut, you offer to escourt me back home so he doesn't have to do any of the dirty work."

Dean lifted his head and their eyes locked.

"That's a good idea but what if it backfires?"

"I have a feeling you do well under pressure." Dean smirked and Sam smiled.

"You're so smart. How does a kid like you end up getting taken by people like me all the dam time?"

"Those people in the past, were not like you. You are a good person."

"Yeah, good for noth…."

"Shut-up Dean." Was all Sam said as he leaned forward and landed a huge kiss on Deans lips, but then Dean pulled back.

"Sam I promise I will protect you from this guy"

"I know Dean." Sam was starting to get annoyed. Didn't Dean want to kiss him?!

"And Sam, if we are about to do what I think we are about to do, I want to make sure you're ok with it."

"Just kiss me Dean and we'll take it from there.

Their lips met with such passion and lust. Sams hands are again behind Deans neck and Deans hands on Sams hips, pulling him closer and closer. Dean pulls back from the kiss and in one fluid motion grabs for Sam, picking him up bridal style making Sam yell and then laugh. Sam was amazed he could do that! He had to have been Deans height if not a little taller, yet he was able to pick him up without any fuss! He carried Sam back to the tent, to make this the first night of the rest of their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

***** **Having some family problems, but I will still try and post regularly. You know how that thing goes. R &R please!***

Chpt. 14

 _Sam is running in the woods. Hes scared and looking around for a path to run down or somewhere to hide, but no luck, so he keeps running. He keeps hearing a voice calling out to him, it's the voice of whos chasing him. A familiar voice. He keeps running not paying attention to the ground and he trips over a tree root making him go down hard, twisting his ankle and hurting his wrists and palms. He hisses at the pain trying not to make to much noise. He sits up and twists his body to look at his ankle and try to make a run for it. Its not broken, but definitely going to be a bitch to run on. Suddenly the voice of the person chasing him is seen._

 _"_ _Chris." Sam pants out of breath._

 _"_ _Hey Sammy. God I was so worried about you baby." He says it in a mocking voice while holding a very large butcher knife in his hand and walks over to where Sam has fallen. Sam tries to get up and run but Chris jumps at, and with his free hand grabs his hair tight, hauling Sam to his feet. Sam yells out in pain at the pressure in his ankle is now throbbing, and Chris pulls Sams hair pulling his neck back. He takes the knife and starts caressing Sams cheek with it lovingly, which makes Sam stop squirming. One wrong move and hes bond to be cut. Both his hands goes to Chris's hands on his hair trying to alleviate the pain, but Chris has to strong of a grip._

 _"_ _Chris please don't do this." The knife is still caressing Sams face and makes its way to his throat , then back to his face. The blade is way to close for his comfort._

 _"_ _You see Sam, whether you like it or not, you're mine. You're coming back home with me, we are going to get married, have kids, and you will become a stay at home domestic goddess. You try to even think about talking to Dean again and you're both dead got it?"_

 _Sams closes his eyes as tears start to run down his face. He doesn't want to see Dean hurt because of him. He opens his eyes when Chris tugs at his hair hard and looks at him._

 _"_ _Yes please just don't hurt Dean."_

 _Chris had a wicked smile on his face, still holding the blade._

"Sam!"

Sam hears his name being called, but its not by Chris. It sounds far away and distant. Suddenly things start to get fuzzy. Hes pulled out of his dream when he realizes its Dean calling his name. Hes justs waking up to find Deans face above his with worry etched into his eyes….. _'_ _and hey no shirt on.'_

"Sam are you ok?"

"Dean?!"

Dean smiles, and oh god it's a wonderful smile.

"Yeah Sam. What the hell were you dreaming about anyway?"

Sam slowly starts to sit up and he realizes hes sweating. Dean slowly moves out of his line of sight and to the side, but inches closer to his body so their touching. Sam turns his hand over in front of his and looks at his engagement ring that Chris gave him only yesterday. Dean takes this as offense.

"Oh. I get it. You were dreaming about Chris." Dean says in a sarcastic almost hurt tone. Sam catches on quick and looks at Dean who is looking down.

"Yeah but, god Dean it was a horrible nightmare."

That got Deans attention and he started rubbing Sams arm up and down, making eye contact.

"He was chasing me. He had a knife held up to me and threatened to kill us, threatened to kill YOU if I talked to you. He said I didn't have a choice in marrying him. It was just horrible. "

Dean stands up and moves behind Sam. All he has on is his boxers as he slides behind Sam, putting his legs on either side of him, and moves forward so that his chest is against Sams back. He grips his shoulders and starts planting small kisses, then moves his hair and starts kissing his neck. Sam closes his eyes, enjoying every second of Deans contact. He then put his arms around Sams torso and get close to ear whispering.

"Maybe its guilt about last night?" Dean really hopes he hears the right answer.

"No Dean I don't think so. I truly wanted to do that. You know what I don't even believe that I truly ever loved Chris. I only said yes to marrying him because it seemed right. But now"….Sam started to trail off in thought, then turned his head and tried to look at Dean.

"Next time I see him Im going to call off the engagement."

Dean gets a huge smile on his face. Sam certainly didn't disappoint in telling him what he wanted to hear. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Sams lips. They pull away only slightly, their foreheads touching now as they look at each other.

"No objection here. Not to mention if Chris did try to hurt you in any way, he would have to deal with me, and I would LOVE to see him try to really fight me." That made Sam giggle.

"You just hit him once and he was done." That made Dean start laughing. They were going to start kissing again when they heard a loud noise come from outside the tent which made them quickly turn their heads and Deans arms tightened around Sam. Before he knew it Dean had gotten up, slipped jeans and a t-shirt on, and had a gun in his hand, checking it for bullets, then having it at his side. He looked at Sam who had nothing but his boxers on and a sheet somewhat covering his bare chest.

"Sam stay here. Im going to check out the noise, and don't make a sound."

"What about you?" _'_ _Wow Dean looked super serious. I wonder if hes always like this.'_ He looks at Sam with a serious look.

"Ill be fine, just make sure you stay here ok?" Sam nods his head and pulls the thin sheet up to his chest. Once Dean was starting to exit the tent he decided to slip his boxers back on, but kept his bare chest under the sheet, hoping it was just an animal and that Dean would be back shortly.

Dean peeks his head out of the tent with his gun ready and drawn. His eyes fall upon a dark figure sitting on the same log that him and Sam were sitting on just the night before. He slowly makes his way around obstacles towards the figure, gun out and ready to fight….ready to protect Sam. Before Dean could ask who the hell he was he gets tackled from the side, sending him down to the ground and the gun flying from his hands. He certainly wasn't expecting a side attack. Dam!

They wrestle on the ground for a bit before the guy hits Dean right in the face, getting the upper hand, and pinning Dean to the dirt ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean shouts out. He can see this guy has long stringy hair, a lot of weight and height to him and a scare down his ugly face.

"Me and my friend just broke out of jail. Its just a lucky coincidence we stumbled upon your camp site."

' _Why do I have a feeling that this is Sams luck and not so much mine?'_ Dean was really falling for this kid hard, but dammed if he wasn't a trouble magnet times ten. Which reminds him, really hope Sam stays hidden in the tent.

"Oh lucky me. What do you want?"

"Supplies, food, water, clothes, anything you got kid."

Dean didn't notice the second guy who he originally saw walk towards the tent until he heard a twig snap, and he turned his head.

"Get the fuck away from there!" ' _oh god no Sam.'_

The guy walked in wanting to go through everything and get what they needed, and what he found was a barely clothed Sam. The second Sam saw him enter, he started backing up looking for a weapon, but finding nothing he just looked at the intruder with wide eyes. The second Sam saw him, he knew he was in trouble. _'_ _And I hope Deans ok.'_ As the intruder walked briskly up to Sam he started back away and pulling the thin sheet with him, but the guy was to fast and grabbed onto Sams arm with a tight grip, dragging him out of the tent.


	15. Chapter 15

chpt.15

Dean was terrified,not for himself, but for Sam. He saw the second prisoner enter the tent, knowing that Sam was probably still half naked and defenseless made him double his efforts to get away from the first guy pinning him to the ground. Before he knew it the second guy came out with a staggering Sam with him, who was fighting to get away.

"Don't you touch him!" Dean was pissed at what he was seeing.

The inmate holding Sam grabbed Sams bad wrist, making him scream scream in pain, while pinning the whole arm behind his back and with the other arm going around Sams neck to stop his movements.

Dean knew he had to come up with a plan, and fast. Hes never been so pissed off, or felt such an over-protective feeling before. Especially making contact with Sams eyes, who had tears running down his face.

"Well look what I found here Morty! Hes really cute. I bet it'll be fun to hear him scream." Sams breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

"I swear to god you touch him and you're dead!" Dean hissed.

After meeting Sam and really getting to know him, he knew hes developed feelings for him. Even thinking about him with anyone else made him a whole new level of jealous he didn't even know he had. Seeing this guy holding, even just touching Sam gave him a purpose to get free and save him. Already Dean claimed Sam as his. The man named Morty took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Randy stop messing with that kid! Just tie them both up and take what we need!"

Dean was a little relieved that's all they really wanted, he would give them everything he had if it meant Sam was ok.

"Come on Mort. I havnt had sex in a really long time!"

Dean started seeing red, then he saw Randy bring his face closer to Sam and start smelling his hair.

"Dam it we don't have time for that kind of stuff! They know we escaped we have to keep moving!"

"You know what? How about you tie up that kid, we take their provisions, and take this one as a hostage."

Sams eyes flew open at that one. ' _oh please not again.'_

Dean was thinking the same thing, no way he was going to let Sam re live one of the most traumatic experiences of his life, not if he could help it.

"Hey I know that kid! He was on the news with his parents not to long ago for some kind of fundraiser thing. Kids a dam millionaire! Sam Westmore I think!"

' _crap, dam millionaires.'_ Dean thought.

"You know Mort Ive never met a millionaire before. You take care of that one and Ill go make myself friendly with him. After all, it's a long journey to where we're going."

"Ok fine whatever just make it quick!"

"NO!" Dean shouted as Randy started to drag Sam away. Before Sam was forced to fully turn around, Dean saw fear in his eyes. He had enough. Dean looked at Morty and head butted him hard enough to make his nose bleed. He let go of Dean to hold his now broken nose. Dean then punched him, knocking him out. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and secured him to a tree. He was glad Randy was far enough away to not see what was happening or he might have hurt Sam. After everything was secure, he went to go rescue his Sammy.

Randy was dragging Sam threw the forest as quickly as possible. Sam was easily taller than him, but again this guy was twice as big muscle wise, and apparently very determined to get Sam alone and to himself. The events of the kidnapping when he was 15 kept flashing in his mind, and how close hes come then, then he started having a horrible panic attack. With this guy holding his bad wrist, he couldn't wiggle around to much, so he just let the tears flow.

"Please don't do this." Sam said.

Just as fast he found himself thrown to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to get up, but Randy laid his body on top of Sams back, pinning him to the ground. Sam knew what was coming next as he closed his eyes, wanting Dean to save him again, but knowing maybe he might be screwed this time. He felt both his wrists being grabbed and pinned above his head, only one hand needed to hold them in place. Sam was mortified as tears started coming out of his eyes, and he couldn't move.

"Please Don't." Sam managed a whisper, knowing it wouldn't work, but had to release his fears.

Randy ignored Sams cries, and with his free hand started caressing Sams side and chest seductively, making his way to his boxers. Sam closed his eyes tighter if possible and more tears came out, and then he started struggling. He could feels his captors membrane pushing against his back, and he knew one of his worst fears was about to happen.

"Don't worry kid, this will be real quick."

Randy wasn't able to get any further when Dean came crashing into him, knocking his completely off of Sam, and they both went hard to the ground. Dean punched Randy in the face until he was un-recognizable, and not breathing. If only the two inmates would have just taken the provisions, he wouldn't have had to hurt anyone, but once he saw this guy on top of Sam, he couldn't control himself.

His fists were covered in blood, but he didn't care, as long as Sam was safe.

He was finally taken out of his fit of rage when he heard small whimpers coming from the side of him. _Coming from Sam._

Knowing the inmate that took Sam was probably dead, he had to go check on Sam. He saw him face down, his hands were still above his head where he saw Randy hold them. He quickly got up, and ran over to Sam. He put his hand on his shoulder and slowly turned him around. He saw the tear marks on Sams face and his eyes closed. He pulled Sam into his arms and cradled him, running his hands threw his hair. One hand went up cradling his face.

"Sam…Sammy? Open your eyes for me."

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to shut out the world, but hearing Deans voice made it all better. He finally made eye contact with a concerned looking Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy Im here. Did he….hurt you?"

Sams eyes got wide. He knew the guy didn't rape him, but he was still closer to that option than he actually wanted to be.

"Oh god Dean!" Dean pulled Sam even closer to his chest, now resting his chin on Sams head. One hand was carding threw his long hair and the other was holding him tight.

"Ssshhh. Didn't I tell you I was going to protect you?"

Sam pulled away a little bit and Looked in Deans eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you did." A small smile ghosted over his lips and Dean smiled a little in return.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Dean Im ok. He never got a chance to...well you know. "

"Good. Lets get moving then. I took care of this one, but the other inmate is still at camp. When we get to a phone Ill contact the authorities, but I don't want to stay in that camp site another minute. A lot of bad experiences."

"Not all bad Dean." Sams dimples were clear and present. ' _God who would want to intentionally hurt this kid?'_

Dean helped Sam stand up and they made their way to the camp site to pack up and move on.

Once they got they got there Sam saw the inmate who attacked Dean handcuffed and passed out on the ground. Dean saw he couldn't take his eyes off of him in just sheer horror. He went to Sam, grabbed his arms and spun him around to face him.

"Sam don't pay any attention to him. Just do me a favor and sit down while I pack up ok?" Sam nodded as Dean moved to the tent, grabbed something out of it, and threw it at Sam. It was his pants and shirt.

"Here get dressed. As much as I like seeing you naked I don't need to start beating up the woodland creatures for looking at you to long."

"Ha! So you're the insanely jealous type."

"Baby, you have no idea." Dean smiled as Sam blushed and started putting his clothes back on. The tent and everything that Dean had put there ahead of time when he scouted out the area was destroyed so nothing could lead back to him or Sam. He walked to wear Sam was sitting and helped him sit up, making sure to keep one eye on the inmate making sure he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. Seeing him still knocked out he kept his hands on Sams back leading them away from the site, putting these god forsaken woods behind them and onto their next daunting task. Bringing Sam to his 'boss', then making sure to safely escort him back. After that they can figure out where they want to take their relationship from there.


	16. Chapter 16

chpt. 16

 ***At the moment Im working on 3 diff stories and I have 2 young boys who wont sleep. Yikes! On with stories!***

Dean was deep in thought as him and Sam were walking threw the woods. ' _How the hell is this going to work out between me and Sam?'_

Dean was a hunter of the Supernatural, which didn't leave much or any room for that fact for family, friends, or especially lovers. Usually it was the one night stand then he would be off to the next town, but Sam was so much more than that. He was innocent, special, loving, saw the good in anyone, which for Dean was a new one, but most importantly, Sam was a keeper. Not some trash. Not to mention he was a god dam millionaire! As much as Dean liked the idea, he wasn't the yachting, country club material and boy would he stand out like a sore thumb. He was a hunter or a car mechanic at best. He knew he couldn't drop his life, and Sam couldn't drop his. No way Sam was going to give up his lifestyle to run around chasing ghosts and demons and living In cheap seedy motels while traveling the country. Especially since hes sure hes used to a mansion and a staff waiting on him hand and foot. Dean never wanted to let Sam in on that world anyway, it was way to dangerous for a kid like Sam to be in his world. Maybe Dean could stop by if there was a hunt in town and pay his Sammy a friendly visit.

"Hey Dean."

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sams voice.

"Dean when should we be there by?"

Dean swallowed hard. He never wanted to arrive at the next destination.

"Before nightfall, maybe sooner even."

"Whats this guy like? The one who hired you?"

Sam was looking at Dean while walking, wanting to see the sincerity and promise in Deans eyes that nothing bad would happen. Dean was just looking down at the ground.

"I havnt actually met him face to face. He contacted my dad who was busy so he passed the job onto me."

"Oh." Sam ducked his head and looked at the path in front of him. ' _I went back to being just a job?'_

Dean must have felt Sams trepidation as he looked at him.

"Oh Sam wait no no no no I didn't mean it like that."

Sam looked back at Dean and their eyes met. Sam looked sad and hopeless and god did Dean hate the look on Sam. Looked just like a kicked puppy you wanted to bring home. Dean grabbed Sams hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and he smirked at him, making Sam smirk back.

The rest of the walk was met in silence. Sam was nervous about his soon to be encounter with Deans ' _boss',_ and Dean was nervous was nervous about the whole plan going to shit. Get Sam in, get the ransom, get Sam out, get Sam safely home. Simple. But as Dean knew a million things could go wrong. Maybe this guy was planning on killing Sam after he got his ransom, or maybe he was a pedophile, or maybe even a closet vampire? No maybe not a vampire, but he was definitely a money hungry creepy guy. But as long as Dean was around, he wasn't going to let him or anyone else for that matter lay one hand on Sam.

Dean could feel the tension radiating off of Sam. His usual cute relaxed face looked so scared, like he was going to cry, or scream, or both. Of course he must be scared, the whole situation was so far out of left field. Dean was used to beating people up and getting in dangerous situations, Sam was not. Although Sam was certainly accident prone. How the hell this kid survived seventeen years he will never know.

Whether they were to become a serious couple or not after this whole thing was over, if Sam needed him, he would come running.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy." That mad Sam smile. They were staring at each other, Sam trying not to blush at the nickname.

"Only my mom calls me that. I usually hate it when other people call me that, but coming from you it just feels right."

"Well good."

"So Dean you never did explain to me who that person in the loin cloth was. You called him a skin-walker, and by the way how is it you know how to fight like you do? I mean I had only a couple of body guards when we went on trips out of the country and none of them could fight like you."

So here it is. Lie to Sam or tell him the truth about the Supernatural. About how everything scary in the dark was real , how him and his dad travel the country hunting ghosts, demons and anything else they can find. ' _If Im even thinking about a relationship with him I should tell him the truth I guess. '_

"Im called a hunter. Me and my dad, we travel around the country and and kill supernatural evil. That guy in the loin cloth was a skin-walker. Some older Native Americans had special animals they could turn into. My guess by his pets that he was a wolf. As for the fight my dad is an ex-marine he taught e everything he knows."

At first Sam didn't really believe him. Who the heck would? But Sam did see a lot in the short time hes met Dean.

They walked like that for quite some time. Dean explaining everything under the sun to Sam. From how his mom died at the hands of a demon at the age of four, until right before he met up with Sam.

They stopped to rest a couple of times. Dean making sure Sam was eating and drinking, also making sure he was swiping Sams bangs away from his eyes from time to time. Every time Dean touched him in any manner it put a smile on Sams face. He actually liked everything about Dean. Once in a while he would look down at his engagement ring, the platinum band and diamond staring him in the face. After meeting Dean and being with him, he knew he didn't really love Chris. Sure Chris was a great guy, but he was no Dean Winchester. He knew it wasn't fair to Chris, but Dean is who Sam needed in his life.

After talking to Dean about his more than dangerous lifestyle, he wondered if he would give it up. If he could give up his crusade to fight evil and stay by Sams side. Or need be, is Sam could leave the safety of his mansion and fight side by side with Dean. Of course he would have to learn _how_ to fight. Sam saw the gleam in Deans eye as he talked about all the gory details of a salt and burn. ' _Oh god I don't think I could burn human remains. What did I get myself into?'_

 ***This chpt. Was a little lack-luster, but I promise theres more action to come over the weekend. R &R if you want 3***


	17. Chapter 17

chpt. 17

 ***Thanks Babyreaper for the review! Theres a lot of mystery with the characters later on, and it will all be answered. So glad you are enjoying! A tiny bit lack-luster chpt, next one has more action and mystery. Hope it makes sense, fam problems in the front most of my brain. But my art must go on!***

The sun was setting, it was one of the most beautiful sunsets either boy has ever seen, and they got to share it together. They both have been quiet for a while, both in deep thought. Dean was formulating a solid plan in order to make sure he gets Sam in and out with any complications, and he could tell Sam was trying not to freak out and run away. Not run away from Dean, just the dangerous situation, and Dean would follow him.

Sam gets more and more nervous the closer they get to the destination. He knows his life is on the line, but so is Deans now. Before they started a bond Dean was just going to collect his share of the money and take off, never knowing what was to happen to Sam ever again. Now knowing Dean he thinks it was never going to come to that certain scenario of just deserting a scared innocent kid. But now they have this connection, love maybe? Who knows what the hell is going on here, but one thing is for sure and that is Dean could get himself hurt or killed trying to protect him. Sam couldn't let that happen. Even though Dean had been the one to kidnap him in the first place, he has been nothing but gentle, kind and heroic. He went out of his way to save him from the dangerous people that dare hurt him when he really didn't have to. He could have let the skin-walker have his way with me before killing him and taking me back. He could have let that scum prison inmate have HIS way with him and let them both go on their merry old way, while he drags Sams sore ass across this forest floor. None of those actual dangerous things were supposed to happen, its not like Dean planned those two attacks, but when they did happen Dean was there protecting him one hundred percent. Maybe hes like a misunderstood superhero of sorts? He fights evil creatures and has the body of a god. It was actually after these rescues would occur that was Sams favorite part. It wasn't just the fact that Dean would save him, he would also make sure he was ok and well taken care of. With the way his gentle hands would feel for any bumps, or the tips of his fingers would glide down a bruise if he thought something might have been broken. Especially when Dean would take the time to look Sam in the eyes and brush away the hair from his forehead, making Sam smile every time due to the almost ticklish nature of his fingertips.

Sam has only had sex twice before, the first 2 times with the same guy and that was because he was super drunk. The first time he knew what he was doing, but the second time caught him by surprise. He only remembered bits and pieces in a haze, but he knew it happened. Then he met Dean and all that changed. Those two times have been forgotten and replaced with the sweet awesome memories of Dean. He really things work out between the two of them, cause he doesn't think anyone after him could compare, even slightly.

Sam was deep in thought when he noticed Dean stop walking and was staring at something up ahead.

"Dean what is it?"

Sam looked exactly where Dean was looking at, and in the near distance was a very large wooden cabin. It was one of the fanciest cabins even Sam has ever seen. Then it dawned on him, this is the cabin, and he was about to meet Deans 'boss', the person who started this whole thing to begin with. He had no idea what he was like , but with Dean by his side he knew he would be ok.

"Dean listen. If we don't got through with this it will only get worse in the future. I can do this, really I can, but only if you're with me."

Dean turned to face Sam. All he wanted to do was grab Sam and run.

"If you don't want to do this then we wont. I know we have somewhat of a plan, but Ill take you back home, then m maybe your parents can hire a few dozen body guards.

Sam laughed and smiled.

"A few dozen hu? Dean if I don't do this now and get it over with I will forever be looking over my shoulder waiting for the day to be taken again and Im sure he wont send another Dean Winchester, so we should get this over with!"

Dean couldn't believe how brave Sam was being. He also loved the fact that it was him making Sam be this strong. The faith he has shown for Dean after everything that has happened. Sam had so much faith in him Dean knew he had to come up with a plan and fast.

"Sammy do you trust me?"

They were looking into each others eyes.

"Of course I do."

' _Wow de ja vu. This is starting out just like my dream.'_

"Of course I do."

"Ok then listen, we need to put on a shaow. I need to tie your hands again before we go into the house, and we need to play our parts, which means you have to act scared of me. We will finally meet this guy, I will make sure to personally put you where he wants you. Im going to stay with you the whole time, and I wont let anyone near you. The minute he gets his ransom I will make sure to escourt you back to the house myself you understand? Now are you ok?"

"Yes Im ok. I trust you."

Dean smiles with pushing a stray hair away from Sams eyes. Dean then takes his pack offand starts looking through it. Finally he pulls out a long white cloth and walks in front of Sam..

"Ok now hold out your wrists, Im going to tie this loosely on you so it doesn't hurt."

Even though Dean trusts Sam, he is still a little hesitant. He still holds out his wrists and lets Dean tie up his hands, he knew he made the right decision to trust him by the gentle way he was treating him, considering the damage Sam has before. Dean sees Sam looks nervous looking at his tied wrist. He gently lifts up Sams chin so they are looking into each others eyes. Dean takes both of his hands and holds Sams, not knowing if the contact is for his benefit or Sams. He then puts one hand behind Sams neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, instantly relaxing him. The they pull apart.

"You ready?"

"Yeah Im ready."

They share a smile . Dean takes Sams arm and leads him towards the cabin , hoping all goes to plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt. 18

Sam and Dean walked the short distance to the front of the insanely large cabin, Dean the whole time making mental notes of where all the exits were and…' _oh my god is that a private helicopter behind there?! So that's how this guy gets around.'_

Then Deans next concern, how on earth is he going to get Sam out of this place in a hurry if shit hits the fan? Sure if he had access to a smaller jeep maybe, but he doesn't see anything like that in sight. They will definitely have to make another treck threw the woods, and if everything happens to go smoothly, it could actually be romantic maybe even? Dean shook the idea from his head and came back to earth. Dam Sam was doing a number on his head.

Dean went back into his hunter mode and took in his surroundings. There were several security cameras attached to the trees that moved when they did, which unnerved Dean a little.

They both made it to the front door and right above them was the main security camera pointed right at them. Dean looked over at Sam and gave him a reassuring smile which made Sam smirk a little.

"Who the hell is it?!" The voice boomed over an intercom making the boys jump and look in the direction of the cameras.

"Um, Its Dean Winchester with Sam Westmore."

"Ah why didn't you say so? Ill buzz you in."

' _buuuzzzzzzzzzzz.'_

Dean opened the heavy large door and ushered Sam inside, making sure he was sticking close to him.

The house was beautiful! Dean could tell this guy was trying for rustic, but was missing the mark with all the modern furniture that looked like it belonged in a penthouse instead of a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. They were standing in a huge living room, off to the left was a large staircase leading to the upstairs, and to the right were three doors. He wondered where the hell this guy was, when the door furthest from the main entrance opened up. Dean being on the defense pushed Sam behind him a little bit. The man that was headed their way was a bigger man, more fat than muscle, and he reminded Dean of the KFC guy, with his white suit, fluffy white beard, white suit, and a freaking Stetson of all things. He walked close to them and right up to Dean.

"Hey there Dean, nice to finally meet you son.! I know this isn't your typical gig, but I heard great things about you, and you produce results."

He saw Sam behind Dean so he pushed past him to see his newest arrival. He grabbed Sams chin harshly and lifted up his face so he could see his eyes threw his bangs. Dean stiffened and took great offense to not only being pushed to the side, but this guy now was touching and possibly hurting Sam. Deans hand was on his gun, just in case.

"Well kid you're a little banged up and you seem kind of tired, but you're here now and that's what matters."

He let go of Sams face who then hissed at the rough treatment.

"Hey, you know you never told me your name." Dean wanted to know who the hell he was dealing with. He hated being in the dark, and now its getting personal.

"You will know my name when I give it to you, but for now you can call me Tex."

Dean couldn't believe it. ' _tex really.'_

"Ok now this is how its going to work. Take him upstairs, first door on the left is a bedroom. Tie him to the bed, then come down to the office and get your money."

Without another word Dean gently grabs Sam by the arm and leads him upstairs, not taking his eyes off od Tex. They get to the first door on the left, and slams the door upon entering, making Sam flinch. Sam sits down on the bed now in despair. He hated the fact that this guy was seeing him as a piece of meat and could touch him whenever he wanted. He could also tell Dean was pissed. He was pacing in front of the door with his hands on his hips muttering something under his breath, he was pretty sure they were obscenities.

"Dean will you stop pacing? So far the plan is working. You just have to convince him to let you stay so you can take me home after my parents pay the ransom then we're in the clear."

"No. No theres something not right about this whole thing, but I cant put my finger on it. "

Dean finally stops pacing and sits down next to Sam and puts his face in his hands. Its bugging the hell out of him that his hunter instincts are telling him that theres more to the story then this Tex guy was leading on. Usually with Supernatural beings he could figure it out no problem, but actual people? They were always sneaky and had something to hide.

Sam could tell Dean was stressed out by the whole situation.

"Dean it'll be ok. "

Dean look at Sam and smirks. Sam always seems to find the good in any situation. He puts one hand behind Sams head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"Sam Im going to handle this, and we are getting out of here."

Dean saw Sam smile. He had so must faith in his he didn't want to let him down. He had to get Sam out of here and to safety, if only to see him smile every single day. Dean puts a mischievous smile on his own face.

"Raincheck on tying you to the bed."

Dean slowly stands up and heads for the door, then turns around and looks at Sam.

"Don't move from that spot, and don't make a sound. Ill be back before you know it."

Dean looked at Sam in awe, he couldn't believe how brave he was being. Reluctantly he turned and walked out of the door. He didn't want to leave Sam so vulnerable, well on purpose anyway. So far when Sam was in danger her was able to save him with minimum damage. He understood the monsters he hunted on a daily basis, but now he was dealing with people, and them he wasn't comfortable with, and now he had his future to think about.

 ***I'm so hoping to post another chpt. today, I feel like I'm abandoning it because of my other two stories, BUT one story is finished so that helps. (:***


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt.19

 ***** **Now that my other 2 stories are officially finished, I can focus on this one until I start my next one.***

 **Babyreaper you have no idea the twists and turns Im about to take. Lol**

Dean heads downstairs to the living room. He doesn't like to leave Sam alone, but right now what choice does he actually have? He knocks on Tex's door un until he hears a "come in." What he really wants to do is shoot this guy where he stands, but him and Sams faces are all over his stupid security cameras. Dean peeks in threw the door. He sees Tex sitting down at a grand wooden desk.

"Come in son, have a seat."

Dean notices a lot of native American wall art as he heads towards the chair on the other side of this guys desk and takes a seat. He so wants to hit this guy.

"So Dean. You did good bringing my…nephew back to me."

Dean smirks knowing dam well that this guy is full of shit.

"Lets be honest, Sam is not related to you in any way possible."

Tex smiles at Dean.

"Cant put anything past you kid. I don't really want him, but the Westmore kid is worth billions."

"BILLIONS?!" Dean screamed so loud he may have waken the dead, which he may have to salt and burn later.

"Whoa calm down there son. The Westmore family is old money. The whole family is smart as a whip, especially that Sam kid. Straight A's, all the Ivy league schools want him, he has a lot of potential. Unfortunately for him I only need him for the money."

Dean cant believe what hes hearing. This kid is worth billions of dollars? This whole time him and everyone else was saying he was a millionaire, which was impressive enough on its own, but billionaire? Sam seemed so down to earth for a person with money. ' _ok pull yourself together, stick to the plan, don't freak out.'_

Dean starts to reel himself in. Hes never known anyone like Sam before. Dean was thinking so much about Sam he didn't even notice Tex take out his checkbook and start writing.

"Well here you go son. " Tex hands Dean the check who is hesitant to take it. Finally he grabs it and looks it over. Yup, that's $100,000 written there.

"Sir I was thinking and I have an idea. It shouldn't take long for Sam's parents to pay the ransom, then its time for him to go back home. How about I stay and when things are settled Ill escort him back home. That way you were never involved, and all that's seen is my face."

Tex smiles at Dean.

"Don't worry about that son, its all taken care of. You can get going on your way now, Its nice meeting you. "

Dean stands up and starts to plead his case when hes suddenly frozen to the spot when he sees a picture behind Tex. His face drops and hes really hoping hes not seeing what hes seeing. He walks behind the desk and grabs the picture off the wall to examine it.

"Hey, who is this standing with you?"

"Who him? Why is that important?"

"I think he knows Sam."

Tex sighs heavily.

"Alright, I guess the cats out of the bag. Have a seat."

Dean walks back around to the chair he was sitting in before and sits, with the picture still clutched in his hands.

"The family business is failing. Its not quite bankrupt yet, but I fear it will be soon. Ive tried everyway possible to save it, but in the end no one is willing to give us credit or a loan. This was my last attempt. After the ransom is paid that will be the starting point of the familys come back, putting us back on the map. I needed my nephew there to gain his trust. Hell I didn't know he was going to date the kid, all the better. With my nephew marrying into money like that as well as a ransom? My family will be living on easy street for generations to come. That's why I don't need you to bring Sam home. The whole production is going to come to an end with my nephew finding and saving Sam, breaking him out of here, and them riding off into the sunset together. I get my money, my nephew Chris gets to play hero, everyones happy."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam trusted Chris, trusted him to the point to where he said yes to an engagement, and this kid was using Sam as some sort of money pawn, and is playing with his heart. Sam has been through hell and this guy has the nerve to say everyone will be happy like some sort of fairy tale? Yeah everyone will be happy except for Sam, the one person who matters. Dean wasn't going to let Chris 'play the hero,' because he certainly wasn't one. He was a coward and resorted to putting Sams life in danger to get what he wanted.

"So. Me meeting Sam in the woods, the place you told me he would be, was a set up on Chris's part as well. Its finally all making sense. You told Chris to bring him somewhere secluded, and where I could grab him without others noticing. I thought maybe Sam took nature walks up there and that's how you knew he was going to be there, but the second I saw him and saw what he was wearing I knew it was weird. I cant believe Chris deliberately brought Sam there to set him up for me to take."

"Which by the way that was quite a punch you threw his way. But my nephew can be an alcoholic bastard so I wasn't to torn up about it. But I got the end result."

Everything was clicking into place for Dean. Chris was in on it from the beginning. He never loved Sam, he was using him in the worst possible way.

"Ok Im done! First of all. Your whole family is seriously fucked up. Second, Sam isn't going to marry Chris. He breaking it off with him the second he gets home, so your crazy scheme is shot to death. Yeah you'll get your ransom, but that's all you're getting from him, then I am taking him home. And theres no way Im letting Chris near him again, and if he tries Ill kill him."

Dean knew the second he spoke it may have been a mistake. He probably shouldn't have revealed what he knew as well as his own plan to the enemy, but he was royally pissed off. Tex stood up meeting Deans eye and became serious.

"Listen here son. Yes the ransom will help, but it's the money from the marriage that's going to seal the deal, so Im going to make sure it happens. Now Im wondering why you are so concerned for this kids wellbeing. From what I heard you are a pretty cold hearted person, not the kind of person to get this attached to a complete stranger. "

Tex walks around the desk and right to Dean, staring him in the face. He studies him, and smiles at what hes discovered.

"You have feelings for the kid, you started to really like him. Dare I say love him?"

"You don't know anything." Dean said with a cold stare.

"Ill tell you what son. You take that check, and walk away."

Without blinking Dean picked up the check, tore it up, and threw back in his face. Dean decided hes going to grab Sam and run. He doesn't care if he has to be his personal bodyguard day and night for the rest of their lives, as long as he doesn't have to deal with this asshole and his crazy family. Not to mention he needs to tell him about Chris and how he was in on it, and not to mention how he was going to get another punch to the face next time he sees him. Dean turns around and is starting to head upstairs when he hears the 'click' of the safety coming off a gun. He slowly turns back around to see Tex pointing a revolver at him.

"If you think you're taking my prize, think again."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam is anxious. Sitting in a room waiting for Dean to return so he can see what to do next. A bunch of different scenarios run through his head. ' _What if Dean was lying and is running away with the money while leaving me here to rot? What if he got caught out and is dead already? What if his feelings are for real? How the hell are we going to get this relationship to work?'_

He was brought out of his rambling thoughts when he heard someone at the door. He was sure it was Dean until he heard swearing. ' _ok that is not Deans voice.'_ He stood up looking for something to defend himself with since his hands are still tied. He starts to panic once he cant find anything and tries to undo his bindings since Dean didn't do them to tight, but before he knew it the door flies open and bangs against the wall. He looks at the person standing in the doorway and he cant believe his eyes.

"Chris?!"

 ***Plot twist!* 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Chpt.20

Chris is standing at the doorway to Sams room with both hands on the doorframe holding himself up. Sam cant believe what hes seeing! Why the hell was Chris here? Did someone kidnap him to?

He walks over to Chris and notices an horrible odor coming off of him, he instantly knows what it is. Booze, and a lot of it. Sam gets a disgusted look on his face and backs away a little. He wants to make sure Chris was ok, but why the hell was he drunk and just standing there?

"Chris are you ok? You smell like a brewery and you look like you're going to throw up and pass out. What did they do to you? How long have you been here for?"

Chris stumbles over to Sam and puts a finger to his mouth silencing him.

"ssshhh Sam. No more questions. This a …rescue."

"A rescue? How did you find me?"

Sam notices Chris's eyes glaze over, he was so spaced out.

"Earth to Chris!" Sam waved his bound hands in front of Chris's face, and his attention is back on Sam. Chris takes a step towards him with a hand reached out, but Sam takes a step back, something wasn't sitting right.

"Come on Sammy. This is a rescue."

"Chris I appreciate this, really I do, but how on earth did you find me?"

Chris was starting to become angry. Why the hell wouldn't Sam just go with him?! He was here to save him and hes asking so many dam questions!

Chris became very impatient with Sam and grabbed him by the arm.

"Dam it Sam whats with all the questions?! Just come with me and don't talk!"

"Chris theres something wrong here. You're drunk, you didn't bring cops, hell I didn't even hear you come there the front door."

Chris was swaying, but his grip on Sam was unbreakable.

"Well everythings set…I think. I can bring you home now."

 _'_ _Everythings set? What does that mean?'_

"Chris, Im not going anywhere with you until I get some answers dam it!"

Sam was pissed. At first he was glad to see Chris, that meant there were cops and other means of help, but Chris showing up out of the blue, drunk and with no help what so ever put up a little red flag.

Before Sam knew it he was on the floor and his face stung. He then realized that Chris has just hit him, he actually hit him! Sam has never knew this side of him before.

"Listen Sam, you're either leaving here with me conscience, or unconscious."

All Sam saw was Chris raise his fist to him again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean has his hands up in surrender since Tex has him at gunpoint.

"You really think you're going to get away with shooting me?"

"Son I have enough money to make it look like you never existed."

Dean and Tex heard a shout and a loud thump come from upstairs, distracting Tex long enough for Dean to reach into his waist band, pull out his gun, and fire with dead accuracy, the bullet hitting the gun in Tex's hand making it go flying. Dean then shoots Tex in the shoulder, a clean shot. Wont kill him, just maim him a bit. Tex is now down on the ground when Dean walks over to him, and looks him right in the eye.

"Im going to say this once. You're lucky I don't kill humans. Also, Im taking Sam home, and if you ever even think about coming after him again you'll have me to deal with understand?"

Tex to scared to say anything just nods his head.

"Good."

Dean brings up his gun and slams it across Tex's head knocking him out. Time to get Sam.

Dean starts running up the stairs taking two at a time. He knows he heard that scream and thump coming from Sams room, which cant be good. Dean is kicking himself for not making sure the rest of the house didn't have any more occupants.

He gets to Sams doorway and he cant believe what hes seeing. Sam is on the floor with yet another mark on his face, this time curtesy of Chris himself, who is currently standing over Sam.

Dean sees Chris about to strike Sam again and takes action, grabbing onto the raised arm, spinning him around, and punches his hard in the nose yet again, which sends him flying backwards into the wall, making a dent.

"Ow dam it! My fucking nose again!" Chris screams while trying to hold his nose while blood is gushing out.

"Maybe you'll think twice before hitting someone you're supposed to be loving and protecting with your life!"

Dean turned around to a watery-eyed Sam still laying on the floor. His face softened as he kneeled down next to Sam and gently wrapped him up in his arms.

"Hey are you alright? Other than the new bruise?"

"Yeah Dean Ill be ok."

Dean helped Sam so they were standing side by side. Dean started untying Sams hands.

"Sammy listen. Chris isn't who he says he is. He was part of this whole thing since day one. Tex downstairs is his uncle. He came up with the plan, and Chris set you up. He brought you to that spot in the woods, the same spot his uncle told me you would be. Im also pretty sure that even if I didn't hit him when we first met, he wasn't going to come after you, cause hes a selfish bastard."

Even after Dean finished untying Sams wrists he held them. He didn't want to lose the contact with Sam just yet.

"Dean that doesn't make any sense. Why would Chris help kidnap me for a ransom when his family has plenty of money?"

"We are so near bankrupt." Chris said. Sam and Dean still holding hands both turned to face Chris, who looked like a total mess with blood coming out of his nose and both eyes start to blacken.

"Our family business is just about bankrupt. We were desperate. I told my uncle to wait and see if I could get you to marry me, but he said the engagement could take years before the actual wedding. A ransom was the fastest way. Then later on when we did get married we wouldn't be to much in dept."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He trusted Chris as a friend and future husband. He didn't really love Chris, but he never would have guessed that he would betray his trust like this.

Sam had tears in his eyes and was frozen looking at Chris at his statement. Dean looking at Sam took his hand, gently took the ring off Sams finger, and threw it at Chris hitting him in the chest. Then he got up to his face.

"In case you couldn't tell, the engagement is off."

Sam started crying as he ran out of the room. Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at Chris.

"We are going to have a little family reunion downstairs. Get up and get going."

Chris grabbed the engagement ring, then slowly got to his feet. They moved out of the bedroom, Chris in front and Dean on his heel. From the top of the stairs he could see Sam out a window, sitting on a porch swing, obviously crying.

"You know Dean. I could have fought you in the woods if I wanted to. " Dean started chuckling.

"Yeah ok Im sure. How do you figure that?"

"Like this."

Without warning Chris spins around and knocks the gun out of Deans hands hard, then punches Dean in the face. Before Dean could make another move Chris already made his way to the fallen gun, and is now pointing it at Dean who is on the floor.

"I had some self-defense training growing up. One of my specialty moves was when they are caught off guard. Now you are going to die, Im going to take Sam, and marry him whether he wants to or not. I will not let my family business crumble to the ground!"

Chris takes a steady aim, shoots, and fires the gun at Dean.


	21. Chapter 21

Chpt. 21

 ***Warning. chpt. Is a little intense. I really try to not make it to dark, but its only a short snipet. Mentions of rape. No actual rape, just mentions of it.***

 **p.s. My 5 month old doesn't want to sleep. He teething. Gah. So Im exhausted and still with no beta, so if some things don't really make sense or is spelt wrong, I apologize. Lol.**

 **Babyreaper – I try not to leave my stories on cliffys, but sometimes I do. Haha**

 **Remember Ember – omg the minute I read your reviews I started dying! Haha.**

Even though Sam was outside, he jumped at the sound of the gunshot. He ran back into the house, only to see Chris standing over Dean, who was on the floor holding his bloody arm.

"NO DEAN!"

Sam knew this was going to happen, Dean was going to get seriously hurt because of him.

Sam ran as fast as he could to Dean, he needed the contact, needed to know he was ok. He didn't even care that Chris was still standing there, gun in hand. He needed Dean.

He put his hands on Deans arm. He was still conscience thank god, but dam that looked like a lot of blood to Sam.

"Dean please be ok." Sam whispered looking into Deans eyes.

"Sammy you need to get out of here."

"No. Im not leaving you like this." Sam didn't want to cry, but he knew the tears were coming, until Chris chimed in.

"Well now isn't this touching? You know Sam, I've been trying to have sex with you since our first date, then this asshole comes along and makes a slut out of you?"

Both boys looked at Chris with such hate in their eyes. Especially Dean.

"How did you know…"

"How did I know you two had sex? Cause I watched you. I was taking a walk in the woods that night. I saw you and Dean, I saw him carry you off, then I heard you two. I was tempted to just kill him right then and there and finish you off for myself, but I didn't have a weapon. So I came back here, and drank. Hell I'm still pretty buzzed to hell, but the thought of finally having you is really starting to sober me up."

Sam's eyes were getting wide and he was getting scared. So far Dean has been his rock in this crazy journey, always saving him from his worst fear. And now he almost didn't stand a chance, but seeing Dean like this was pissing him off.

Dean was seething mad. He's never felt this way towards anyone and he would be dammed if he let a drunk asshole like Chris take Sam away from him, or even touch him for that matter. It was what Sam said that shocked Dean the most.

"Even if we did have sex Chris, Im pretty sure you wouldn't be able to satisfy me in the slightest. Don't even think you would come close to Dean's performance. "

It was something small and not very threatening, but Dean was impressed. Sam stood up for himself. The Sam he came to know was shy and quiet, but apparently a pissed off Sam was snarky, and he liked it.

Before anyone could say anything else, or before Dean could come up with a proper plan, Chris reached forward, grabbed Sam roughly by the hair, and held him against his chest with the gun pressed against his head.

"No dam it!" Dean yelled, his good arm reaching towards them, but he couldn't get to him. Chris had his hair tight, and Sam was holding Chris's hand trying to loosen the hold, but it wasn't working. And Dean could see the pained looked on Sam's face.

Chris turned toward Sam. "Trust me baby, you wont be saying those things during the honeymoon. Your mouth will be to full anyway."

Sam could throw up.

Don't you touch him!" Dean growled.

"Don't worry Dean Ill be doing more than that. We're getting married, going to a different country, and you will never see each other again."

' _oh god, this is just like my dream.'_ Sam thought.

Chris grabs Sam harder and drags him towards the door, the gun still pointed at him.

"Oh by the way. Follow us Dean and Ill put a bullet in his leg."

Dean cant do anything as Chris drags Sam outside at gunpoint.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells. He had to get to Sam. He just had to. He started thinking of a plan.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Outside Sam was starting to panic. Not so much for himself, but for Dean. He's never seen anyone shot before, especially someone he cared for, maybe even loved. Now the guy he was supposed to trust had him at gunpoint, and was about to take him god knows where while Dean was possibly dying. This was stress if he ever knew it. Not to mention this was not the Chris he came to know over the months of friendship and during the relationship, this was not the guy he said yes to when he proposed marriage. This Chris was a stranger, and at the same time he realizes he's never seen him desperate and drunk.

Chris dragged him to the back of the spacious cabin, and then Sam saw they were headed towards the helicopter, and his eyes got wide.

"Chris, you're not thinking about stealing the helicopter are you?!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"First of all I don't care what you say, you're drunk. Second you don't know how to fly."

"I did it with my uncle once."

Well hell he flew the thing once? That was not very reassuring. He had to think of something fast, he had to get back to Dean. Without thinking he took one hand off of Chris's and hit the gun away from him. Chris was not expecting this and the gun went flying. When it hit the ground it discharged shooting into the forest. Chris let go of Sam to cover his head at the noise, and Sam took off towards the house. While he was running Chris regained his balance and took off after Sam. If he lost him now, his family business would be in ruins. Since the ransom idea fell threw he needed to marry Sam as soon as possible.

Chris managed to tackle Sam from behind knocking him to the ground. They both went down hard with Chris on top of Sam, and when he tried to struggle out from under Chris, he grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him, making Sam hiss in pain. Chris was going to rip his arms out of their sockets if he kept this up. Chris leaned forward right into Sam's ear.

"You know, I'm starting to like it when you fight back." Chris pulled one of Sims arms so that a 'pop' was heard, making Sam scream in pain, yup it was dislocated.

Chris pulled Sam up with his arms still behind his back, and led him to the helicopter. The pain was almost unbearable. He wasn't used to this! He had to get his breathing under control or else he was going to pass out.

They got to the helicopter. Chris roughly shoved Sam inside and just looked at him. Sam at this point was trying not to concentrate on the pain when he looked at Chris.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Sam screamed.

"Whoa you're testy! I'm not dealing with that attitude all the way to my family's air strip. "

Chris got in after Sam and closed the door behind him. This private helicopter was spacious, but Sam didn't notice any of that. Chris opened up a little box that was securely fastened under where Sam was sitting and took out bungee cords. He took Sam's hands and secured them in the front of him, and the remaining of the bungee he tied around Sam and securely to the seat. It was hard for Sam to move without aggravating his dislocated shoulder. He started to get his breathing under control, until Chris got on top of him and straddled his legs. He put his fingers under Sam's chin, and lifted it up so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Get off me you asshole." Chris grabbed Sam's chin hard and planted a harsh kiss on his lips. Sam was pissed.

"Yeah, not dealing with that mouth."

Chris got off Sam and went into a different box located further in the back of the plane. He came back with a bandana and what looked like an old cloth. He shoved the old cloth into his mouth and tied it with the bandana. Sam was trying to scream, but with the gag it was impossible.

Chris made his way to the front of the luxurious helicopter, knowing his prize was secure. He took one last look back at Sam, and smiled before starting up the helicopter.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean watched as Chris took Sam, HIS Sam out of the house at gun point. He looked over at his arm where he was shot and saw it was just a flesh wound. Still hurt like crazy, but he'll live. Hes had them plenty of times before. He got up and made his way to Tex's office, where he knew was a loaded pistol. He saw Tex still knocked out, picked up the pistol, and checked to make sure it was loaded. He really wishes now he had brought more than the one gun, that freaking Chris now had, but this was supposed to be simple. He should have known nothing was ever THAT easy for him. He made his way to the kitchen and found the largest steak knife he could find. He hid it in the waist band of his jeans when he heard it, he heard his own gun firing. ' _shit shit shit shit.'_ Was all he could think of, thinking Sam might have gotten himself shot.

Dean ran out the front door and slowly maneuvered around, making sure he couldn't be seen. That's when he heard it, Sam screamed in pain. He made his way around the corner of the house and watched as Chris was pushing Sam. He had his arms firmly behind his back, and Sam looked like he was in pain. He was relieved when he didn't see any blood, and even more relieved when he saw his gun lying on the ground. Sam must of knocked it out of his hand. ' _Yeah going to have to show him a safer and more effective way to disarm someone.'_ He thought as he saw Chris roughly push Sam into the huge helicopter. This thing HAD to be at least a million dollars. Freaking rich people. He slowly made his way towards them, not wanting to give away his position. He watched as he saw Chris tie up Sam, and got on top of him, and kissed him, and gagged him. He could see it all through the window of the helicopter, his eyes all on Sam. He made sure to pick up his gun as well on the way, the whole time Chris had all his attention on Sam, which made it easy for an already talented and stealthy Dean to sneak up right beside it. Then it happened, the blades of the helicopter started up. ' _so not good, have to get Sam out.'_

Dean tried to open the door Sam was currently being held behind, but it was locked. With time running out he took his gun, and fired at the locking part of the door, making it spark, but it did its trick. The helicopter was started to take off the ground when Dean pulled the door open and jumped in. He was able to quickly untie Sam from the chair when Chris turned around.

"What the hell?!" Unfortunately with Chris still being slightly drunk and not really knowing how to fly the dam thing in the first place, he hit the steering mechanism making the whole thing jolt.

That's when Dean made his bold decision.

He grabbed onto Sam.

"Sammy hang on!"

Sam flung his bound hands around Dean's neck as Dean jumped out of the plane, and the two of them started rolling on the ground. With Sam underneath him he looked back up to see the helicopter slightly off the ground with the blades turning, flying away from them, but dangerously into the forest. Dean saw what was about to happen, the helicopter was going to crash into the trees. He pressed his body over Sam's just as the helicopter hit the trees, making parts go flying everywhere and all around them.

 ***Hopefully Ill be able to update again tomorrow at some point! Working on two stories at once at the moment. P.S I wouldn't kill Dean!* 3**


	22. Chapter 22

Chpt. 22

 ***Hi everyone! I am almost done with this story, but not yet. Still some chpts. To go. Just a heads up though I have been EXTREMELY tired and having horrible anxiety attacks at night, so until I see my doctor I may or may not update as regularly as I usually do. Fortunately writing is an AMAZING outlet and it does calm me down a bit, but I will be updating, just maybe not as much. Thanks! R &r* **

Sam and Dean laid on the ground as the helicopter crashed into the trees. Dean looked back and saw it was off, and he thought it wasn't likely it was to explode. He was still on top of Sam who was looking up at him with worried eyes. Dean looked back down at him relieved. He sat up taking Sam with him so they were both in seated positions. He carefully took the bandana and rag off out of Sam's mouth.

"Hey you ok?"

Sam looked behind Dean at the helicopter mess.

"Yeah I…Im ok. Is Chris…uumm."

Dean knew what he was asking. Personally he didn't care if Chris was alive or dead, but he knew Sam would. He knew Sam would somehow feel responsible.

"I don't know Sammy."

"Oh my god Dean how's your arm?!"

He forgot all about it, although he knew after the adrenaline rush was gone it was going to hurt like a bitch again.

"Oh that. That's nothing that's fine."

They stared into each others eyes. Sam's wrists still behind Deans neck. Both caring for each other more than themselves. Dean put one hand on Sam's cheek and kissed him so passionately. In all his life, this is not what he was expecting to feel so anyone, let alone a person like Sam. Someone who had no idea how to hunt, barely knew about the supernatural, and who couldn't protect himself properly.

They pulled apart but kept their foreheads together.

"I almost lost you Dean."

That caught Dean's attention. Sam almost lost him? He started giggling and looked at Sam.

"What are you talking about? Crazy was the one who was about to take you to another country! And even though I hate flying, I might have followed."

That made Sam laugh.

"You 'might' have followed? That's not very reassuring."

"Ok I definitely would have followed."

Sam's face got serious.

"I thought you were going to die. All I kept thinking was I'm going to be taken to a different country and you're going to be left dying by yourself and it was going to be all my fault."

"Ok, I know you haven't known me that long, but it takes a lot more than a flesh wound to kill me, or even do serious damage. Oh by the way is that why you thought you could disarm your gun wielding boyfriend?"

"I did, just to get back to you."

"Hey, putting your life on the line for me is not an option. That's MY job."

Sam smiled. Dean loved it when he smiled and his dimples showed. He took his hand and swiped away a stray piece of hair from Sam's eyes. Just as they were about to go into another kiss they heard commotion near the fallen helicopter and both turned towards it. They saw Chris stumbling away from it, looking disoriented and confused and with blood coming down his head and arm. Dean took Sam's wrists off of his neck and pulled him knife out. He untied Sam's wrists and threw the bungees to the side. They both stood up.

"Sam go back into the cabin and call the cops. I'll take care of him."

"Dean don't kill him."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Why not?! Everything he said and did and you want him to walk free so he could come after you again?"

"He doesn't deserve death. He should be in jail but not death."

Dean wanted nothing more but to make this a kill. He never killed humans, but recently he has found himself making exceptions when it came to Sam, which scared him a little that he would do anything for this kid. He put the knife away.

"Fine. But listen. We are tying up him and his crazy uncle in the house, calling the cops, and walking back to my baby."

Sam got an upset look on his face.

' _was he pouting? Adorable. I definitely have to learn to put up a mental shield against these things.'_

"Baby?"

"My car is my baby. So are you though don't worry."

They turned again listening to Chris trip over more things and knock into fallen debris.

"Go in the house, call the cops, and Ill bring Chris in unharmed. I swear it."

Sam turned and headed towards the house. Once he was out of sight Dean briskly walked to where Chris was staggering and disoriented. He pulled out his knife again.

"Ok Romeo. This is whats going to happen. You and your crazy uncle are going to be tied up in the house for the time being. At least until the police show up. Lucky for you Sam has the biggest heart in the world and wont let me kill you. So are you going to come willingly? Or do I have be more persuasive?" He held up his huge knife.

"Where's Sam _?_ "

' _Of course the first thing this prick does is antagonize me.'_

"You are never seeing Sam again. He's inside calling the cops. You're whole family is done."

Dean grabbed Chris and dragged him inside where Sam was sitting on the couch anxiously. No one said anything to the other as he dragged him into the office Tex was still knocked out. He tied and gagged the two men together, and went back into the living room. He sat down next to Sam and noticed he was trembling. Right away he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over Sam's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what did the cops say?"

"That they are at my house because once I didn't come home my parents got worried and called them. They are on their way."

They sat there in silence. It was over, the whole thing was over and they were both relieved. All the adrenaline was leaving Sam's body, and he looked pale. Dean moved and went to one of the three doors there, glad to find it was a kitchen area. He grabbed a bottle of water and a glass of wine, and brought them both to Sam.

"Thanks but what's up with the wine?"

"I don't know. Thought you might like it."

"Yeah thanks. I only drink it once in a while but it is calming."

Dean looked down at the ground. He knew they had to talk to each other about their relationship at some point.

"Sammy listen ummm…"

"Dean look its ok I get it. Now that it's all over and done with you're going to leave."

"What? Sam that's not true, I won't do that to you." Sam looked up.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me?"

Dean inched closer to Sam and put his hands on Sam's leg.

"No Sam I don't want to leave you ever. You and me have a special connection now. I've never felt like this with anyone else before. "

"How are we going to get this to work? Are you going to give up hunting and stay with me? Or should I travel with you and help fight creatures like you do?"

And that was the million dollar question. Who was going to give up what for whom? Well Dean knew one thing was for sure, he was NOT letting Sam travel with him and fight anything! For one he didn't know how to fight, and two if a supernatural creature got the drop on him and knocked him out, it was easier to get to Sam. Hunting Shapeshifters would be out of the question. As well as Vamps considering some of them could read minds. Let's not even talk about the fact that he's made more enemies that he could count, supernatural and other hunters, that are just gunning at a chance for payback. Unfortunately they would hurt Sam to get to Dean. He knew how this went. He certainly didn't want to stop hunting though. Him and his dad were out for revenge on the thing that killed his mother, not to mention there were millions of innocent people out there being plagued by things that lurk in the dark. Yet all he wanted to do, was be with Sam. His heart was tearing in two, but he knew he couldn't leave, not yet anyway. He would figure this whole thing out, he had to find a balance.

"No way you are traveling across the country fighting things that will hurt you. I want to be with you Sam, and I mean it. I will figure this out so we could stay together."

Sam smiled and much to Dean's surprised kissed him. He also laced his fingers with Dean's never wanting to let go. For the first time Sam felt safe and secure, like he was indestructible. They finally broke apart.

"Sammy. What do you say we go upstairs and uh, take care of that rain check from earlier."

"mmm. Maybe." Sam said in a playful manner.

"Maybe hu? Why maybe?"

"I don't want you to think we're going to have sex every time you save my life and give you a hero complex."

"Stop being a damsel in distress and I'll stop being a hero. Until then, we are stuck with what we got princess."

Sam's smile grew. Dean certainly had a way with words. He would have scoffed if anyone else had called him a 'damsel in distress' or 'princess'. But he had a strange feeling that Dean would be using it a lot.

"I'm pretty sure we have enough time before the cops get here." Sam said.

That's all Dean had to hear before standing up. He knew Chris and his Uncle were in the other room tied up, so they wouldn't be disturbing them in the slightest. He picked up Sam in his arms with such ease. Dean kissed his forehead, then headed upstairs , carrying Sam bridal style. Sure the kid was taller than him, but he was like a pole, so thin and with barely any muscle mass to him. It was easy enough to carry him up the stairs, into the bedroom they were in before, and carefully put him on the bed. They would have plenty of time before the cops got there, and Dean was more than happy about that.

 ***Hi again! So yeah Chris almost took off with our Sam, but he got what was coming to him! Btw Im not awesome at writing sex scenes, that's why I leave them out. But if I get enough requests Ill do short chpts at the very end of this story and it will be said sex scenes. Now Im going to eat my cheesecake, and possibly try and go to bed.***


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt.23

 ***I am getting awesome reviews! Thanks everyone! If you are all liking this story, check out my other story based on the brothers entitled "Goblin King Goblin King." I did it in memory of David Bowie! It has of course hurt Sam protective Dean!***

 ***Side note Ive been sick, like I think its my thyroids. I saw the doc and I should be doing bloodwork some time next week, so until them Im stupid exhausted! I like to write a chpt. A night (Im writing 2 stories at once.) So I will try and keep up with them as much I can, but I will never go to long without updated. It is my outlet! Enjoy!***

 **babyreaper it is NEVER to late for cheesecake! haha**

 **Hope this chpt. makes sense. I'm getting bloodwork done tomorrow to see why I am positively EXHAUSTED! Ive been updating when I can without passing out.**

Sam had his head resting on Dean's warm chest. Both of them were naked under the sheets, and Dean had a protective arm around Sam. They rested there, both out of breath from the passionate love making. Dean was carding his hand threw Sam's long hair, while he heard Sam give out a sigh of relief.

"Dean the cops are going to get here any minute."

"Yeah I know. We should get up."

"Ow!"

"Sam whats wrong?"

"My arm. Chris dislocated it or something. It hurts when I move it a certain way."

Dean growled. Of course a coward like Chris would physically hurt Sam, and he cant believe he let him live after everything he's done. Now he finds out Sam has an injury? The least he could do was give Chris a friendly punch in the face.

"I don't think its dislocated. It would have hurt a lot sooner and a lot more. Im sure the bastard hurt it though, so make sure to get it x-rayed at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah. After everything that's happened I want to make sure you're in top shape."

Sam got out of Dean's grasp and looked up at him. From this angle Sam really did look like a puppy.

"I hate the hospital. Especially the one in town."

Dean saw sadness and fear in Sam's eyes. He HAD to get to the bottom of that story, but right now they had to get dressed and meet the cops.

Sam and Dean had just enough time to get dressed and back down to the living room area, when the front door was busted in, right off its hinges. Dean immediately grabbed Sam and threw him against the wall where his body was pressed up against his, both out of breath from the sudden implosion. Dean heard yelling and saw cops running around the living area. One in particular who looked like a private detective came in wearing his bullet proof vest and wielding his gun. His hair was slicked to the side and pitch black. He seemed young to be on the force, but he couldn't really tell.

He saw Dean immediately and realized who he was keeping pinned up against the wall. 'Sam'.

"Hey!" The young detective screamed making his way over to Dean. He turned around to face the cop and Sam looked his way as well. Dean was relieved to see the cops, until he pointed his gun right at Dean.

"Get away from Sam NOW!"

Dean was torn. He knew this cop was one of the good guys, but he has a sneaky suspicion about him at the same time. He read people very well. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa whoa! Im one of the good guys!"

"Get. Away. From Sam. NOW!"

Dean turned his head slightly to Sam and whispered, "Friend of yours?"

That's when Sam decided it was time to take action. He couldn't have Dean shot again, even if the first time was nothing Dean couldn't handle, he hated the look of a gun in Dean's face. He stepped away from the wall and made his way around Dean so he was standing in front of him.

"Lance it ok. He saved me from the real kidnappers. Can you lower the gun?"

' _LANCE?'_ Dean thought. That's not an intimidating name…not like Dean of course. The thought brought a smug smile to his face.

Lance lowered the gun and walked towards Sam, instantly enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Sam oh my god are you ok? The second your parents called me telling me you were missing I ran right over to your house. "

Dean noticed how Lance was rubbing comforting circles on Sam's back, while the other hand was grasping tight on Sam's hip.

"So Lance you are Sam's…. cousin?"

Both Sam and Lance turned around at Dean who still had his hands raised. He was about to speak when more officers made their way to Sam and walked him to the couch with Lance. Dean made sure to follow. Lance and Sam were sitting on the couch, a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Sam, where are the kidnappers?"

"In the first room over there. They are tied up and the door is locked. They're all yours."

Lance signaled to the other officers who went ahead and started on unlocking the door and drawing their guns, getting ready for any possible threat.

"Sam what happened?"

Sam made eye contact with Dean, then back at Lance and continued

"Remember my boyfriend Chris? He kidnapped me. It was a set up all along. His family is bankrupt and they figured a ransom was a fast easy way to get money. Then he was going to take me to a different country."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. That wasn't the whole story, but dammed if they needed to hear the whole story.

"Sam where does your _friend_ here come into play?"

"Dean? Oh he um…"

"Well Lance. Im a hunter. I was out here hunting…deer when I saw Chris dragging a tied up Sam to the cabin. I was working on a way to help him when I then saw him dragging a still tied up Sam to the helicopter. That's when I knew I had to act fast. I shot at the thing, got in there, and saved him. All while taking out the kidnappers."

Lance looked at him with skeptical eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

"What you think this is a game playing hero? If the kidnappers saw you they could have hurt Sam. Then what? You shouldn't have interfered with police work."

Even though Lance still had an arm around Sam, Sam could tell that they were both about to go at each other's throats. He swears he can hear Dean growling. Before they both started fighting, Sam interjected.

"Listen, Chris was going to take me out of the country and marry me, then you guys wouldn't be able to do anything about it. With what Dean did for me, he saved my life."

He peeked up at Dean and they both shared a smile. Not unnoticed by Lance who stood up.

"Sam Im going to talk to the kidnappers myself. Ill be right back."

He knows that last part was directed at Dean, who took the opportunity to rush around the couch and sit where Lance was sitting earlier, glaring daggers at him as he was walking away.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"He's just trying to do his job Dean."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"He helped in the last kidnapping. He was the one who found me and saved my life when I was fifteen."

Ah. And there it was. Back then Sam was a kid, but as Dean could see even at seventeen, Sam was a very handsome man. Even at fifteen when he was taken the second time, he could see a very naïve Sam, someone who everyone would want to protect. He knew without a second thought that once Sam grew out of this awkward stage he was in, he was going to be a knock-out. He took both of Sam's hands in his, and made a silent promise. ' _I wont let anyone ever hurt you again.'_ Dean wants to believe it. He wants to be the one there for Sam now.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Lance walked into the room not knowing what to expect. He saw an un-conscience older man tied up next to who he knew was Sam's boyfriend Chris. He couldn't believe that a family of known wealth like theirs would result to kidnapping. He had to get to the bottom of this. He took the gag out of Chris's mouth.

"Officer, thank god you're here. Is Sam ok?"

"Listen Chris, Sam tells me that you and your uncle there are responsible for his being taken. Now I trust Sam, and I know he wouldn't lie to me. Im going to have to put you under arrest."

Lance didn't necessarily like Chris, but he also knew it was unlikely he would kidnap anyone for money, and he also knew Sam was smart and wouldn't lie about these things. Not since what happened to him when he was fifteen.

"No wait listen! That guy out there named Dean, hes bad news. Me and Sam were out on a walk threw the woods when he held a gun to Sam's head, and said if I didn't come with him he was going to shoot Sam. I of course followed him to his car where he brought us both threw the woods and right to my uncles. He was using us both for ransom. He wanted my family's money as well as Sam's.

"Why would Sam lie and say Dean saved him then?"

"That Dean guy is threatening him, saying if he doesn't go along with his story he's going to come back and kill his parents. He's bad news."

Lance didn't know Dean. All he did know was he didn't like him, and he's not part of the town. He didn't really know Chris either, but his family were outstanding citizens. Unknowing of what was really going on, he started to un-tie Chris's hands and ankles.

"Listen, Sam has been protecting this guy. If I can get Dean away from him for 'questioning' you think you could grab Sam and take him out of here to one of the squad cars and keep him safe until I have Dean restrained? Sam doesn't know or trust any of the other cops out there so it'll just make him freak out if one of them restrains him, but I will have one of them escort you. "

Chris got a smile on his face. He would prefer not to have an armed escort, but he'll make due.

"Yeah of course."

"Ok good. Now stay here. Wait until I get Dean into the other room, then make your move ok?"

"Ok."

Lance walks confidently out of the room holding Chris and his uncle. He whispers something to the nearest detective who takes a step closer to where Sam and Dean are. Deans head pops up as Lance walks closer to them, looking at them holding hands.

"Dean. Can I speak to you privately for a moment please?"

Sam lifts his head up and stands up in front of Lance.

"Whats wrong?"

Lance Puts his hands on Sam's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Sam no worries. I wont let anything bad happen. "

Dean really wants to hit this guy. He understands him and Sam have a past, and they are obviously good friends, but he knows from experience the way he's touching and speaking to Sam that he has feelings for him. Probably waiting until Sam's eighteen. Sly bastard. He takes his hands off of Sam and motions to Dean, who quickly stands up.

"Ill come with you for questioning, then Im making sure Sam gets out of here and home safely."

All Lance could do was smile as he grabbed Dean roughly by his bicep and drags him away from Sam. But before they get to the door of the very last room, Dean looks back towards Sam and sees Chris moving fast in his direction. He goes to fully spin around out of Lance's grasp when a second officer comes up beside him and grabs his other arm, while Lance pulls out his gun and aims it at Dean.

Sam doesn't want to be separated from Dean. He knows the truth, that Dean was hired to take him, but everything changed and he didn't want Dean to be in any kind of trouble. All Dean did for him, not to mention how he felt about him, he couldn't let him take the fall for Chris and his uncle. No way in hell. He saw Dean look back towards him with a smile on his face saying 'don't worry I got this,' then he saw Dean's eyes go wide and he tried to turn fully around when a second officer grabbed him and Lance was pointing his gun at Dean yet again. He heard Dean yell his name, so he started running towards them. But a strong arm encircled his waist and he was brought close and hard to a strong chest. He looked back and saw his newest nightmare holding him close. 'Chris.' Sam could hear Dean struggling and trying to escape, but with the cops and gun at his head, he couldn't do much, so Sam struggled. He couldn't let Dean get arrested and have Chris walk away free.

"No Lance please!" Sam struggled against Chris's strong hold.

"Take him to the squad car."

Dean not only saw Chris with his arm around Sam (Which was bad enough.) But now a police officer was heading their way and helping Chris with a struggling Sam around the couch and towards the door. He knew he had to do something.

"Lance listen, you have to listen to Sam and not let Chris near him!"

"Listen Dean I trust you as far as I can throw you."

Sam was getting more and more pissed as Chris was dragging him out the door, and couldn't believe a fellow officer was helping him! He knew no one was going to hurt him, so he did what he had to do. He pulled up his elbow and pulled it back making it land hard into Chris's ribcage. The blow was unexpected since he let go of Sam and doubled over in pain. He looked over to Dean, and wasn't expecting the punch to the face. It sent him spiraling to the ground hard. He looked up and saw Chris still slouched over in pain so…who the hell hit him? He turned his upper body around to see a very pissed off police officer, the one who was helping Chris take him outside, with a snarl on his face. Ok so the fact that no one would hurt him was horribly wrong. The officer grabbed a now almost passed out Sam and held on tight.

Dean wanted nothing more than to kill everyone. Was everyone really THIS blind? Once he gets out of here, they are all going down. Then he saw something he certainly wasn't expecting to see. Sam elbowed Chris right in the rib cage, hard none the less. Hard enough to make him go down and out for the count. He couldn't help as a slight smile came over his face. ' _Go Sammy! Maybe theres hope for you yet.'_ Deans relief was short lived when the accompanying officer pulled his fist back, and totally clobbered Sam in the face. The whole room went quiet as everyone looked at him. Another officer was going to help Sam when this officer who hit him, grabbed him. God Sam had a gash on his cheek and was bleeding. Dam it Sam. He didn't think he would have been more relieved to hear Lance start shouting.

"Dam it what the hell is wrong with you?! You don't go around hitting innocent victims!"

"He's not coming peacefully! All we're trying to do is help him and he's freaking out! I had to restrain him If I was to get him to safety!"

Obviously Lance had the same idea Dean did when he let him go and started towards the officer holding Sam, who by the way looked scared shitless. Lance got up to the officer with death in his eyes.

"Let. Him. Go."

"I was given an order to get him to the car. That's what Im going to do."

A new bold voice then rang out, making everyone look towards the front door.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The room went quiet as a very tall very pissed off looking middle aged man stepped through the open door. Even Dean didn't want to mess with this mystery man. He looked over at Lance and the cop holding Sam and they were both frozen, the only person who looked relieved to see this huge guy was Sam. Suddenly he realized why Sam was so glad to see this guy, who had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at Sam, hoping to catch his eye, but the word that came out of his mouth was mystifying.

"Dad." Sam said with a relieved sigh and a slight smile on his face. ' _This huge scary guy is Sam's father? Oh god make a reminder to NEVER piss this guy off!'_

It looked like Sam's father could take out a few guys, with his huge muscles and broader than life shoulder. ' _ok, knowing Sam and his family why on earth would you want to make THAT guy mad?'_ Dean knew for a fact that once Sam's father saw the current situation of the blood and now bruise on Sam's face, that all hell was going to brake loose, and he hoped he wouldn't be in the middle of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt.24

 ***Ugh. Stress! Last night my mom was waiting for my brother's tax return and the I.R.S took it, and when she's stressed Im stressed! That's why Im up at 4am writing, which is why if something doesn't make sense, that's why. Gahhhh. Not to mention marital problems. -_- Positive energy my way please.***

Dean relaxed a little after seeing the look on Sam's face, like everything was going to be settled finally. He looked around the room and saw the other officers looking horrified at Sam's dads arrival.

The huge man saw his son and walked over to where Lance and the officer still holding Sam were. Lance didn't look that bad, but the officer who had hit Sam looked scared out of his mind.

"Dad." Sam whispered, relief rushing over his body.

"Hey Sam. Now who the hell do you think you are holding my son like that?!" Just like that the officer let Sam go who started stumbling, until his father rushed him into a huge hug.

"your mother and me were so scared Sam."

"Its ok dad. Nothing horrible happened."

Sam's dad pulled Sam away from him and examined his face. He took his thumb and wiped at the blood still coming down his son's face.

"Sam this blood is fresh, like it just happened in the last couple minutes. Who hit you?!"

Dean looked at the officer who at this point was white as a ghost. Sam didn't hesitate in looking right at the officer. That's all that was needed before his dad walked right up to him.

"Why the hell is there blood on my son's face? Did you do that?"

"Mr. Westmore sir, it was an accident."

He looked over at Lance who looked pissed himself.

"Lance, what the hell happened here?"

"I told him to get Sam to safety while I talked to the kidnapper, but Sam has a different story about who the kidnapper is and freaked out. He did hit him, that was no accident."

Suddenly the word kidnapper hit Sam's dad like a ton of bricks. He started scanning the room.

"Where the hell is the guy who took my son?!"

The first thing Lance did was point in Dean's direction, who swallowed hard and flinched. He saw his dad look right at him. ' _Oh my god I am so dead.'_ He started towards Dean when Sam jumped in front of him.

"Dad please listen to me! He's not the one who took me, he's the one who saved me. Chris and his Uncle planned the whole thing."

His full attention was on Sam. If anyone was to tell him the truth, it was his son who he trusted beyond anyone and anything else. If Sam said it was so, then it was! No questions.

"Chris? Your boyfriend Chris? Why?"

"Because his family is going bankrupt and this was easy cash."

He sighed. He knew Chris and his family's business were going under, he just didn't realize how bad it really was. His look softened as he looked back up at Dean. He looked like a hard working kid, not from wealth, and that never bothered him.

"Let him go."

"But James…." Lance tried to interject, but James Westmore's word was final. It took no time at all for Dean and Sam to run to each other and into each other's embrace. Dean had his hands so tight on Sam's hair he thought they would become one. He never wanted to let go. Dean remembered he had an audience, and a very large angry man looking at him, so he quickly let go and just stood by Sam's side holding his waist. Both boys looked at James as he spoke.

"So. You saved my son?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank-you. Sam is everything to me and his mother. Sam why don't you and him go wait outside in the jeep."

That was all they needed to hear as Sam lead Dean outside, Dean feeling Lance's eyes on him the whole time.

"So. Where the hell is my son's ex-boyfriend?"

All the cops in the room pointed to the boy laying on the floor. ' _crap.'_ Was the last thing to come to Chris's mind as James approached him.

Sam led Dean to his father's brand new jeep. Dean really looked at Sam, before taking out a napkin and cleaning the blood off of Sam's face, revealing more of the angry bruise brought on by the cop.

"So. That's your dad hu?"

"Yeah. Usually he's wearing a suit and he looks less intimidating." Dean was satisfied that the blood was cleaned off before putting the clothe down. He put one hand behind Sam's head and the other on his cheek as he moved a bit closer to him.

"It's over Sammy. You're safe now."

"Thanks to you." Without hesitation Sam leaned in for a kiss, Dean holding him close. Sam's own hands found their way to Dean's face as the kiss got passionate. For the first time Sam felt safe, and he never wanted to let that feeling go. He didn't know what was going to become of them, with Dean's passion for hunting and Sam's social status, but he was positive they would make it work. They just had to.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam, Dean, James, Lance and all the officers, not to mention high powered lawyers on the Westmore side, all met up at the police station to give statements. Sam explained how Chris brought Sam on a 'date,' then took him from there to his uncle's cabin in the woods to keep him there and receive a ransom. He also got into more detail about how once Dean 'found him' and saved him from Chris bringing him to a different country to marry him for the remainder of his family's money. The whole time Lance looked skeptical of both his and Dean's statements, but he never found Sam to lie about anything. He was however determined to find out Dean's story. He wasn't dressed like he was out hunting anything, and it was a big coincidence that he happened upon the cabin the same day Sam was taken. He wanted some alone time with Dean, but Sam and the lawyers were all over the place, and the last thing Lance wanted to do right now was upset Sam. He was originally hired to find Sam when he got kidnapped at fifteen. He was able to track him down to the woods and found the camper that asshole took him to. He busted in just as it looked like he was going to take advantage of him. He was the one to untie him from the bed, carry him to the ambulance, and stay by his side the whole time until his parents got there, and they were forever in his dept. He was invited over for dinners and even escorted Sam as his bodyguard when they went to other countries, or if he just wanted to leave the mansion one night, Lance would come and pick him up, and they would just talk. As Sam got older he noticed his attraction to him and their bond was growing stronger. He didn't even mind when he started dating Chris, since right off the bat he knew it wasn't going to last, and with Sam's eighteenth birthday right around the corner he was hoping to sweep him off his feet. This this whole thing happened and Dean became involved, who was obviously the newest affection when it came to Sam. He saw it in his eyes. He needed to come up with a plan and fast if he was going to win Sam back.

Later on that night everyone was exhausted. James insisted Dean come back to the mansion and meet Sam's mother. He was reluctant at first, but he really didn't want to no to Sam's dad…ever. So they got into a limo that was waiting for them while one of their drivers drove he jeep back. This was Dean's first time in a limo, and he was pretty sure it showed. Sam however had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder during the ride. Every so often he would look over at James to see if he was ok with this, and he saw warmth coming from him. No evil glares for his son being affectionate with him, and no evil glares when he put his hand on Sams. This guy was alright in Dean's book. Hard and demanding when he needed to be, but when it came to his son and what made him happy, a total marshmallow. Not that he would dare say that out loud.

Dean looked out the window of the limo as they came into Sam's neighborhood, and holy crap! These were like mega mansions, and they just kept getting bigger and bigger. He was afraid to see the size of Sam's. James saw the scared yet amused look on Dean's face.

"So Dean, where are you from?"

" Originally Lawrence Kansas, but we move all around sir. My dad and I travel for our job so we never stay in one place for long."

"What kind of work."

"Mechanic, sir." Dean almost regretted saying mechanic. How the hell was he going to be good enough for Sam being a mechanic?

"Mechanic hu? Well that's honest hard work." And just like that Dean was relieved. This family was super down to earth and not judgmental.

Finally they pulled up to a very large gate that had a 'W' on it. ' _Well down to earth enough_.' They drove for a little bit down a long driveway, until the mansion finally came into view, and Dean's jaw dropped. This was the largest building he has ever seen. It was beautiful! It reminded him of the white house but a bit flashier, and maybe even a little bigger! Sam finally started to rouse as he opened his eyes, his head still on Dean's shoulder he looked up at Dean who looked back down at him.

"Hey Sam, how many siblings do you have?"

"Um…Im an only child. Why?"

"Oh no reason." ' _Why all the freaking rooms?!'_ he thought. A doorman opened the door, James got out first followed by Dean who held out his hand and helped Sam out. He couldn't stop staring at this mansion! He didn't notice James and Sam already making their way up the front main stairs, until Sam turned around.

"Hey you coming?"

"Um. Yeah."

Sam grabbed his hand and lead him to the huge grand doors. Sam was all smiles, must be nice to be back home after everything that's happened.

They entered the main lobby and it was amazing. They obviously brought in a personal decorator. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and he saw very expensive looking vases and paintings. He also noticed the huge spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor. Dean was so distracted that he didn't notice Sam's mother come running over to him until she practically attacked Sam in a hug.

"Oh honey we were so worried! Im so glad your safe." Sam ran his fingers over her long brown hair to comfort her.

"Mom its ok really."

She pulled back and was obviously crying. He took her arm and turned her attention to Dean.

"Mom this is Dean. He saved my life."

The woman practically threw herself at Dean hugging him. He was taken back by the warmth of Sam's parents.

"Thanks you so much for bringing my son back to me!" She sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"It was no problem Mrs. Westmore. It was my please."

San and Dean shared a smile. Usually Dean never met the parents of the person he was dating, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. She pulled back, he eyes were red and puffy and shared a smile with Dean. James came over and directed his wife away from Dean.

"Ok honey give him some space. Im sure Sam and Dean are exhausted after their journeys. If you meet me in the studies Ill explain the whole thing." He kissed her forehead as she nodded than walked away. He turned to the boys.

"Sam, why don't you show Dean around. Maybe he would like to clean up in the guest bedroom, sleep even. You two had a hard few days, just relax ok?"

Sam nodded and took Dean's hand to lead him up the stairs.

Sam pulled Dean into his bedroom, which was huge and over the top, surely the work of the decorator and not Sam himself. As soon as the door closed Sam kissed Dean and started pulling him towards the bed. They landed on it, Sam on the bottom and Dean on top, both still making sure their lips were locked as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Dean moved one hand to Sam's hip and the other to his face, while both of Sam's hands were on Dean's neck. Dean pulled away, they both needed to breath they were so out of breath.

"Sammy…maybe I should go…freshen up." He was panting hard from the immense feeling of lust in him.

"Later. I want this."

They started kissing again. Dean's hand made its way down Sam's hip in such a soft fashion Sam smiled, it was tickling him. He finally made it to Sam's jeans and snuck his hand inside, looking for his penis. He found it, but the pants were constricting. He pulled away from the kiss and undid Sam and his own pants, then the shirts, and finally the boxers. He put himself back on top of Sam, and they made love in Sam's room. Without the threat of something Supernatural or crazy on their tales, they had all the time in the world to just enjoy each other. And that they did.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

They laid on Sam's bed in complete bliss. Dean on his back with Sam nestled on his chest and a protective arm around his naked form. The smile on his face said it all, he was happy for the first time in a long time, and that was because of Sam. He loved everything about him, and wanted to protect him and keep him safe forever. He was sure Sam was sleeping, so he decided to slowly sneak away, he really did need to freshen up then he would be back to sleep with Sam.

Dean quietly put his clothes back on and walked out of the room, and started wondering the halls. He couldn't believe how many rooms were in this hallway alone. Luckily the 'Guest' bedroom was right next to Sam's, so that's the one he went into. This room was beautiful as well. He saw a separate room that he figured was the bathroom and made his way to it. The bathroom alone was bigger than the motel rooms he's stayed at, and fancier. He saw the shower/bath and the one thing that caught his eye was the hot tub! Man he couldn't wait to try that baby out. First thing's first, shower!

After he got cleaned off and dressed he decided to sneak back to Sam's room. They could both do the hot tub later. When he saw Sam's dad coming up the stairs.

"Hello sir."

"Hi Dean. Like the room?"

"Yes sir. Best one Ive ever seen."

"Im glad. Hey wheres Sam?"

"Sleeping sir."

"Good cause I wanna talk to you alone. Follow me to my office."

Talking to the father of the boy you were sleeping with was never a good sign, but he liked Sam's father, so he followed him without fuss to a different part of the house.

They walked in and he saw a huge desk, and on three of the walls lined hundreds upon hundreds of books. He saw James sit down at his desk and motioned for Dean to sit in the chair on the other side.

"Dean please sit." Dean sat, still worried about what was to come.

"Dean. First of all, thank you for saving my boy. He means the world to me and his mother. Which brings me to my next point. Its obvious at this point that he needs a round the clock body guard. Not a lot of people would have put themselves on the line for a stranger like you did, not to mention Sam is obviously smitten with you, and you seem to care about him. If you take the job it pays $2000 a week, plus overtime and benefits. That is assuming you can properly fight and handle a gun?"

' _$2000 a week?!'_ Dean couldn't believe it! He was being asked to be a personal bodyguard for Sam! He told Sam he needed one, but he didn't think he personally would be considered. Sure he was qualified, he knew how to fight, he was strong, brave, he's saved many people in his time, and who was he kidding. Any other applicants would be unsuitable, considering he would want to be in on the interview and screening process, and now that he's become close to Sam, no one would be good enough. This would also mean him going on hunts would suffer. Should he take the job he had to watch Sam twenty-four seven and never let his guard down. With Chris and his crazy family now behind bars until the trial, Sam was safe, but he also wanted to keep it that way. Who knows if another threat will come along. He loved Sam more than anything, and he had to make it work. His mind was made up.

"Sir, I accept, and rest assured I was expertly trained to fight and use a gun towards any threat that comes mine or Sam's way."

"Good to hear Dean! And Im positive Sam will be thrilled."

They both stood up. James outstretched his hand as did Dean and they shook hands on it."

"You start immediately. I don't want anymore sickos after my son. Now Dean, I trust my son's judgement above all others, so if he says you're the good guy and to be trusted, then so be it. Don't give me a reason to hate you."

Dean gulped. He did NOT want to give this man a reason to hate him.

"You can trust me sir."

"Good to hear. For now you can stay in your civilian clothes until we can get you fitted for several suits at the tailor. You can sleep in the guest room next to Sam's, and when he wakes up, you can brake the good news to him."

"That's a deal sir. And thank-you. I promise to protect Sam. No worries about that."

"Thank-you Dean, really."

Dean smiled and left the room heading back up to Sam. His personal bodyguard, he was going to be around Sam all the time and get paid for it. Hell he would have done it for free! But now he has an honest job. His only concern was what he was going to tell his dad. John Winchester was a great man, but they still haven't caught what killed Dean's mother all those years ago, and right now that was number one on John's list. Dean only took this 'kidnapping' job for the extra money, but now he had a greater purpose. He could send his dad money every week so they didn't have to rely on credit card schemes anymore, but he knew his dad would be sorely upset that he wasn't going to be hunting with him twenty-four seven anymore. His dad would have to understand. If any signs came up about his mother's killer, he would find a way to deal with it without putting Sam's life on the line. Until then, he had his love waiting for him upstairs.

He made it to Sam's room and found Sam peacefully sleeping, still naked under the covers. He was exhausted himself, so took his shirt off and crawled back into bed with Sam, who automatically draped an arm and a leg over Dean's body, as well as rest his head back on Dean's chest. Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. He made a promise that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Sam. Not as long as he could help it.

 ***So, Dean is officially Sam's bodyguard! Yay! And I love James Westmore, you don't mess with him! Also I believe there will be one more chpt. after this, MAYBE two.***


	25. Chapter 25

Chpt.25

 ***Still stressed, but everyone is being really supportive so thank-you. (: Positive energy my way please. (:***

Three weeks. Its been three weeks since Dean had kidnapped Sam, then ultimately fallen in love with him, after saving him from the crazy family who started the whole thing. Dean had no problem following Sam everywhere he went, from the backyard to the movies, he was in heaven. There were no problems, except for the one time Dean convinced Sam to try out a bar with him since he's never been. Well one guy there started to get to hands on with Sam and Dean was more than happy to legally be able to pull out his gun and aim it at this guy. More importantly, Chris and his uncle Tex were in jail, if you could call it that. The place had a freaking tennis court for god sakes. In the meantime Dean has taught Sam how to use a shot gun, as well as a hand gun. They were working on hand to hand combat, but Dean always managed to pin Sam to the ground and no one could concentrate after that.

After a while of Dean telling Sam his hunting stories, Sam wanted to be a part of it. He so badly wanted to be a part of Dean's world. He knew not hunting and caring for one person all the time must be hindering to what truly makes him happy, to which Dean always replies 'keeping you safe is what makes me happy,' but Sam knows better. He's been begging Dean for a week now to let him come on a hunt with him. Just one simple hunt to see what Dean had to go through his whole life, and maybe even become a hunter himself! Every time Sam insists on coming on hunts with Dean, he in return threatens to tie Sam down to the bed so he wouldn't follow him. Again he would get distracted and they would stop thinking about the hunt and start doing other things.

Dean these days has actually took a hiatus from hunting. He really wants to get into his new role as bodyguard, and he cant be distracted. He's glad he's able to teach Sam a little self defense. He's coming along quite nicely with the shot gun as well as the hand gun, but he still needs to work on his aim. He's reluctant to let Sam on a hunt, even a simple salt and burn could go wrong, but it would be nice to do once in a while, and if Sam ever found out he went without him? He knew there would be hell to pay. So Dean decided the next case of a simple haunting and he would take Sam on his first salt and burn. The idea of Sam going on hunts made his stomach churn, but if he knew one thing about Sam, he was stubborn. So the days went by and finally while eating breakfast in the mansions kitchen while reading the newspaper, he came across an article about mysterious stories of a group of teenagers who snuck in the cemetery after dark to do a séance. According the article they were trying to contact a run of the mill ghost, when an 'invisible assailant' started throwing them all around, and one boy even claims to have gotten felt up before somehow escaping. Dean thought the whole thing was kind of silly and maybe even made up for funding for their paranormal investigation group. The more 'proof' the more money they received to continue the research. With the event taking place just the next town over, he thought it would be perfect for Sam. He could show him how to do the research, then the physical part came in and that's what scared Dean the most. But being certain this wasn't anything crazy, he was going to share his good news with Sam once he woke up. He was going to bring Sam along on his very first hunt.

After Dean finished breakfast he went back up to Sam's room. Even though Dean had his own room, he always found himself falling asleep with Sam in his bed. Mr. Westmore hasn't said anything about it, but he didn't really think he would notice anyway with his work hours.

Dean walked into Sam's room and saw him just the way he left him. Sleeping naked under the covers. He stood there and just stared at him. He was so peaceful and beautiful laying there. He moved over to him and crawled into bed, draping a protective arm around Sam's chest which made Sam smile.

"So Dean. Whats on the agenda today?" Sam said still just waking up.

"Well. You will be happy to know, that I found us a hunt."

That woke Sam right up. His eyes popped open and he almost fell out of bed trying to twist towards Dean while the sheets entangled his legs.

"Oh my god Dean really? A real hunt? You're going to let me go on a real hunt?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there. There are some ground rules we need to go over before we do anything. First you need to take a shower, then Ill show you everything ok?"

Sam had the biggest smile on his face which showed his dimples in full glory. He kissed Dean, jumped up, and headed for the bathroom that was attached to his room. He didn't want to waste any time.

Dean could only laugh at how excited Sam was to go on a hunt, and he didn't even know what kind of a hunt it was! He figured during his normal day he would wear the formal suit to be Sam's bodyguard (as per norm.) But at night, it would be back to jeans, t-shirt, and his brown leather jacket.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

It was night time when Dean drove to the cemetery with Sam practically bouncing in the front seat. He was also pretty amused that Sam was flabbergasted that Dean was going to drive the impala and not get driven in the limo by the chauffeur. He forgot as down to earth as Sam is, he was still raised as a billionaire.

They stopped outside the gate and just looked into the darkness. Earlier Dean had shown Sam how to properly do the research and find the exact right gravesite, and Sam took everything in like a pro.

"So Sammy, you sure you're ready for this? I mean if you change your mind you can stay in the car or I could drop you back off home…"

Sam reached over and planted a hard kiss on Dean's lips silencing him. He pulled back and smiled.

"Im ready Dean." He said in a seductive voice…to seductive for Dean, as he pushed Sam backward into his seat, pressed his body against his, and started making out with him. He was kissing and licking Sam's neck who was now moaning and closed his eyes.

"You always get like this during hunts?" Sam asked in between pants of breath.

"Just with you baby." Dean said. Then suddenly it hit him, he was on a hunt, not a date. He slowly pulled away from Sam, but not before planting a kiss on his lips. "We should get going Sam."

Dean got out of the car and before Sam could open his door Dean was at the passenger side already holding it open for him with a huge smile on his face.

"You don't have to open my door Dean." Sam said as he smiled. They made their way to the trunk where Dean kept all his provisions.

"Yes I do princess. Now Im going to give you the shot gun with the rock salt, cause remember if you hit the spirit, it dissipates, giving us more time to burn the bones. That's your job."

"Whats your job exactly?"

"I am going to dig the grave. I would have you do it as I stood guard but I don't think those precious hands have ever even dug up a garden let alone a grave."

Sam couldn't exactly disagree with that. He just hoped his aim was good enough to hit the ghost if it tried to attack. He couldn't let Dean down.

They walked towards the gravesite they found earlier through their research. Sam was starting to get a little nervous, but he was super excited at the same time. Maybe if this went well he could hunt on of those wendigos next…..whatever the hell those were again. Or maybe a vampire or a werewolf, he DEFINETLY heard of those creatures.

They finally came to the grave. Dean gave Sam a kiss, took his jacket off, picked up the shovel, and started digging. Sam lifted up the shot gun, ready for any spirit that might come his way. His eyes kept drifting towards Dean's muscles that were straining and sweating under the physical exertion. He remembered that the second he felt a sudden drop in temperature, to tell Dean right away, and keep the shot gun raised and ready. He didn't feel anything as of yet, so his eyes were all on Dean.

The moment Dean hit the casket Sam knew that this was it. His first hunt. Dean looked up at him.

"Be alert Sammy. Now that I found the bones the ghost will become more determined to stop us."

"No problem Dean."

Sam looked away from Dean and raised the shot gun, ready for any threat. Finally Dean jumped out of the newly dug grave, standing right next to Sam, and the second Sam saw the bones, he wanted to throw up. He's never seen human remains before. Dean noticed this right away and took Sam's head into his hands.

"Sammy its ok. You don't have to do this one. You came this far, and Im proud of you."

Sam smiled. He thought he would be able to handle the bones but, he was wrong. Dean walked him over to a tree that was close by to the grave, and sat him down.

"Just stay here, this will take me two minutes."

Sam nodded. Dean walked away and looked down at the grave. He pulled out the gas canister and dosed the bones. All of a sudden Sam felt a chill over come him, he looked up and he saw a tall ghost figure right behind Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, but as Dean turned around he was tossed across the grave and landed right on the other side. Sam quickly got to his feet with the shot gun in hand and took aim, but the ghost was faster. He grabbed the shot gun, and spun it around making so he was standing behind Sam, but the shot gun was up against his neck cutting off his air supply. Dean regained control of his body and reached for the matches, he lit them and was about to throw them in when the ghost who had Sam walked him close to the edge of the grave, so that if he let go of Sam, he would fall right in, which made Dean stop dead in his tracks. If he lit the grave on fire, the ghost was going to throw Sam in.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Dean had such a feral look on his face seeing the ghost holding Sam, hurting Sam.

"Step far away from the grave or he dies."

Dean knew Sam scared, he had to be. Dean raised his hands and only took maybe a foot step back. He really took a good look at the ghost. He remembers from the article him and Sam looked up that this kid was 28, and not to bad looking. He was killed by a drunk driver. People have witnessed seeing his spirit around the graves, but it wasn't until the kids snuck in that things got dangerous. And now he had Sam.

"Let him go, and we'll leave your grave site." Dean wanted to kill this bastard again just for touching Sam. He would have to come back when Sam wasn't with him.

"I have a better idea. How about you turn around, walk away, and I can have my fun with this one."

Dean saw an evil smirk play across the ghosts face, then a cold ghostly hand creeped away from the shot gun that was still up against Sam's throat, and started for Sam's sweater. The hand slowly creeped under Sam's sweater, and was touching his abs. Dean just about had enough of this as he looked at Sam and saw fear in his eyes and a tear run down his face. He suddenly knew what he had to do. It was tricky, but it would take care of the ghost and get Sam away from him.

In one fluid motion Dean grabbed the matches, lit them, and threw into the open grave. The ghost holding Sam screamed, and let go making Sam start to fall forward. Dean kicked the next part of his plan into action as he pushed his feet as hard as they could go, launching himself across the fire grave, and hitting Sam directly in the chest before he could fall anymore forward into the open grave. He threw his entire body over Sam's, tucking his body under his as much as possible.

Dean peeked his head up and looked around. The ghost was gone, and the bones were properly burning. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at Sam who was trying to catch his breath, seeing as Dean just knocked the wind out of him.

Dean put his forearms on each side of Sam's head trying to give him some breathing room now that the ghost was gone.

"Hey Sammy, you ok?"

"Yeah yeah….god that hurt Dean." He said in a strained voice. Dean sat up and took Sam with him, cradling him in his arms.

"Im sorry Sammy, I seriously thought this was going to be simple."

"Dean, its ok. Really."

"Well. Lets get you back home, Ill look at that neck, and we could take a shower together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean scooped Sam up in his arms, as well as his leather jacket and was carrying him to the impala.

"Um Dean. My leg wasn't damaged in any way."

"Maybe not, but I like carrying you after I save you. I think it's a rule."

"Is this from the same rule book that says I have to have 'hero sex' with you also?"

"You know it."

Who was Sam kidding. He loved it when Dean carried him. He also loved the 'hero sex.' Of course they have normal sex on a regular basis, but the best was when Dean saves him, it was always so passionate. Like after the skin-walker abduction. That was great sex. He was also actually super impressed that Dean could carry him, considering he was taller.

They made it to the car when Dean put Sam down. He opened the passenger side door for Sam to get in, and after closing it made his way to the driver's side. He started up the car with a huge smile on his face.

"You know Dean, you don't have to open the car door for me all the time."

"Yes I do princess. Now lets get home."

All Sam could do was smirk. He knew how Dean saw him and he was ok with it. It was endearing coming from him instead of being patronizing.

A little bit while into the car ride Dean looked over at Sam and saw he had fallen asleep against the window. He never wanted Sam to get hurt tonight, maybe he needed more training before on another hunt. Which if Dean could help it would be never. He could always tie Sam down to the bed to keep him from following, but then Dean himself would never get to the hunt seeing Sam tied down to the bed. It was a horrible catch 22.

They pulled up the mansion gates. Dean punched in the code, and drove all the way up to the front where he was greeted by the valet, who apparently never slept cause Dean saw this same guy there day and night. He keeps wanting to yell Christo at him, but right now he just wanted to get Sam up to the bedroom.

The valet saw the familiar impala pull up to the front of the mansion. It was really late. He went to go open Sam's car door out of habit, but remembered that Dean liked to have that honor, so he stepped back. Dean got out of the car, and carefully opened Sam's car door, catching him so he wouldn't fall out. He picked him up like always and was carrying him up the stairs to the front door, where the valet gladly met him and opened the huge door for him. Dean threw him a thank-you gaze and walked in. He was headed upstairs when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dean, what happened?!"

It was Sam's father. Dean turned around with Sam still sleeping in his arms.

"We went out for a drive and he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him."

James saw the dirt and sweat on Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam ok?"

"Yes sir. Just wiped out."

"Ok then. Go ahead and bring him upstairs, Im headed to sleep myself. Night Dean."

"Goodnight Sir."

Dean really like James. Usually when someone of upper class met Dean they thought he was a no good hood, but when James looks at Dean he sees a hard working guy. And James respected that. More importantly he respected Sam's judgement. James wasn't stupid, he knew the two were dating. But Dean managed to make his son more happy than he's seen him in a long time, and as long as he could protect his only son, he had no beef with him.

Dean carefully put Sam onto the bed they shared. He took his shoes and coat off and tucked him in. Maybe Sam didn't need a shower, but Dean did. He made his way to his own bathroom so he didn't have to dirty up Sam's even though he knew Sam wouldn't care in the least.

After Dean's amazing thirty minute shower he finally exited wearing just a towel, but something was telling him that something wasn't right. He turned the corner into his bedroom and saw someone he really wasn't expecting to see.

"Hello Dean."

"Roy."

Roy was Dean's ex boyfriend. He was also a hunter. He was as tall as Dean, he practically matched him in muscle, had dirty blonde spikey hair and brown eyes. They had broken up a couple years back after Roy had become careless and almost got Dean killed.

"Nice digs you got here. Never thought I would see my Dean in a mansion."

"Its my job."

Dean was making sure to keep his voice monotone and his poker face on. He was actually quite pissed that Roy was sitting on his bed like it was nothing.

"Nice job. You still look good I see."

Roy stood up and started walking towards a very pissed off looking Dean. He went to touch his chest when Dean smacked his hand away.

"What the hell do you want Roy?"

"Straight to the point! I miss you. I followed the impala here. I couldn't get passed the gates as easy, but I found my way to your room."

Dean couldn't believe it. There were motion activated cameras outside and not to mention a guard at every corner, how the hell did Roy not only be able get passed them, but know exactly which room was Dean's? The idea scared him that it was pretty easy for any hunter to get to Sam, time to talk to James and up the security.

"Roy, its over between us. We ended a long time ago and Ive moved on. "

"Yeah I guess you have moved on. I saw you around town with your…'job'. Cute kid, you think he would go for me?"

"He's way out of your league hot shot. Now I think you should leave."

Roy turned around and started walking away.

"Oh Roy, one more thing." Roy turned around

"If I EVER see you around Sam, I will kill you, you understand?"

Roy smirked and threw his hands up.

"I got it baby, no problem."

He put his hands back down and made his way for Dean's balcony. He looked around and stealthily jumped off. Dean made his way to the window, closed it, and locked it.

He knew Roy was careless, he also knew he was extremely jealous. It started to become a very unhealthy relationship for the both of them towards the end. For now he knew he couldn't let Sam out of his sight, not as long as Roy was in town. He might mess with Sam to get to Dean.

He grabbed his shirt and boxers, and made his way out of his room and into Sam's. He made sure his handgun was fully ready to go. He wasn't kidding about shooting Roy if he had to. He took a good look around Sam's own room, making sure no one was lurking in the shadows and that his own balcony window was locked. He finally made his way to Sam's bed, put his arm around him, and pulling his close. He couldn't practically feel the warmth from Sam's smile. The thought that he was safe in his arms kept him at bay, and not to much longer drifted off In a peaceful sleep.

 ***Ok so Roy is quite suspicious! If Im correct theres one more chapter after this one, and when I can I will start working on the sequel! Definitely will be a sequel. (: Next chapter has Lance in it. Will Dean ever catch a brake?!***


	26. Chapter 26

Chpt.26

 ***Ok so….this is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has commented:**

 **M.J. Ellsworth – Love you lots**

 **Babyreaper – You are awesome! I can always count ob you for awesome reviews.**

 **Remember Ember – Your comment had me laughing so hard when I read it! Hahaha**

 **And also thank you to everyone who has liked/favorited it. This was my very first story to this site, and I hope Ive grown as a writer since then. Enjoy the long last chapter!***

The morning after the salt and burn incident, Dean had made sure to check Sam's neck himself and make sure nothing was damaged. Sam insisted he was fine and the ghost didn't hurt him that badly, but of course Dean had to check and make sure. He also kept a special eye out for Roy, making sure to follow Sam everywhere, even around the house. Sam was curious at first, but Dean just told him he wanted to make sure the salt and burn incident didn't do any harm. He wanted to keep Sam out of the loop as much as possible when it came to Roy. He knew he eventually had to tell him, but now was not that time.

One week later it was time for Sam's eighteenth birthday, and the Westmore family was going all out for it. They rented a huge venue in the city, complete with a DJ, a few caterers, and some other huge party stuff that Dean himself wasn't too sure about. The whole thing was a bit much for him and thought they were going over the top, but he had to remember that Sam and his family were freaking billionaires, and as down to earth as they seem, they had a social status to uphold. Sam went as far as to ask for donations from the party goings to go to a local children's charity. Even if everyone donated five dollars it would help out, but considering it seemed the whole dam town was going to be there and a lot of them had more money than Dean could imagine, Sam's charity idea was going to come out amazing. Even on his birthday Sam managed to think of others before himself.

Dean was more than happy to help plan the party. He would go cake testing, tux fittings, DJ auditions, meet with the lighting personal, anything that involved Sam, Dean was right there beside him. During the cake testing Dean would find himself staring at Sam as he took a bite out of the cakes. He imagines this is what it must be like to plan a wedding. He was also fully in charge of interviewing and hiring the extra security personal.

Finally it was the big day. Sam woke up with Dean's arm around him, and he never wanted to get out of bed. He was content, happy and relaxed with Dean. He started to close his eyes again when he heard what sounded like muffled raised voices coming from downstairs. He slowly pulled Dean's arm from around him, which is way easier said than done. He has a vice like grip. Sam in his white t-shirt and boxers slowly made his way out of the room. He had to find out what was going on.

Sam slowly made his way down the grand staircase. He recognized one voice as his dad's and the other voice as….Lance? He wasn't going to come down the stairs if it was one of his dad's associates, but him and Lance are such old friends.

Sam was coming down the stairs when he saw Lance exit one of the rooms that is his dad's office. His dad has two office's, the main one being upstairs. The moment he saw him he ran down the stairs to meet him.

"Lance hey!"

Lance looked up at Sam as he was coming down the stairs. Not really surprised that he was only in a t-shirt and boxers. It was his house after all. Just….Lance has never actually seen Sam in his t-shirt and boxers. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Sam ran up to him and was standing right in front of him.

"Lance what are you doing here? What were you and my dad talking about?"

"Look Sam. Im concerned for you."

"Concerned for me how?"

"I don't think Dean is all he claims to be and it keeps me awake at night thinking that he's your body guard. I wanted to come over the second your dad told me."

"Dean is a good body guard. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Lance grabbed Sam's hands and put them in his.

"Please Sam I think you need to be careful with him around. I think he's bad news and he's going to get you into trouble."

The smile Sam had on his face faded.

"Lance please, you don't know Dean the way I do. You can trust him, really."

"I want you to promise me, that if you ever find yourself in trouble that you give me a call. I don't care if Dean is around or not."

"Lance you're hurting my hands."

"Please Sam its important!"

"Hey! What's going on down here?" At the sound of Dean's booming voice both boys looked up and saw a pissed off Dean descending the stairs, also wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. Sam took the opportunity to rip his hands away from Lance's grip and back up a little. Sam's never seen Lance so determined and scared for his safety. Sure after the abduction when he was fifteen Lance was concerned, but he never seemed scared. Dean finally made it to the bottom of the staircase and over to Sam's side, where he put his arm around Sam's waist, and glared daggers at Lance.

"Lance. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" Of course Dean was being horribly sarcastic with a shit eating grin on his face. Lance ignored him and turned back to Sam

"Sam, please consider what I said." He himself glared daggers at Dean as he walked towards the door.

"Here Ill assist you." Dean walked right beside Lance and opened the front door. But before Lance could walk out, he made sure to make his peace. And made sure to whisper it so Sam couldn't hear.

"Listen. I don't like it when people touch Sam, especially if their hurting him. Now you will stop spreading lies about me just so you can get into Sam's pants. I get you and him are friends and he admires you, but if you ever handle Sam like that again, Ill shove your hands down your throat."

"Threatening a police officer Dean? I wonder what other charges you have against you. Once I find out your real story, Sam wont want to be near you." With that Lance left and Dean closed the door. He turned back around towards Sam who was looking nervous. Dean quickly closed the gap between them and put his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him closer.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Im ok. He didn't mean to hurt me. I think he was just scared for my safety."

"What did he say?"

"Basically to call him If Im in any trouble. I told him you take good care of me but he was adamant."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead.

"Don't worry baby. I got this." They were about to kiss again when James came bursting threw the office door. They both jumped and turned away. Although Dean was positive he knew about the two of them, he didn't want to get caught with his hands down his pants….literally.

"Ive never seen Lance so worked up before."

"Dad what was he talking to you about?" James looked between Sam and Dean and just smiled.

"Nothing you have to worry about son. Now you have a birthday to get ready for! We need to get the show on the road. And Dean, you will be there as a guest tonight. You work so hard you deserve to party it up with Sam. Lance will head the security team tonight."

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think I can just sit back and be an average party goer. I would still like to be involved with security."

"All work and no play hu Dean?" James had such a grin on his face, and man did Dean like this guy.

"I just don't want to be kept out of the loop when it comes to Sam's safety is all."

"Fine fine. You get an earpiece. But you need to loosen up and have fun tonight! Especially if you're my son's date."

That made Sam blush. They haven't been on a real date. Unless you call having lunch a date, but the word itself was never used. He figures this can be their official first date, and he's going to make it special.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

It's later that night. Sam and Dean are in their best tuxes, sitting in the limo driving to the venue. James was dashing in his tux, and of course Sam's mom had on an amazing dress with her hair pulled up and her make up being spot on. He saw Sam was fidgeting and grabbed his hand.

"Why are you nervous?"

"There's just going to be a lot of people here and Im not the biggest fan of crowds."

"I understand, but I'll be there."

Sam smiled. He knew as long as Dean was there he was going to be alright. He stopped fidgeting so much with his hand gently grasped in Dean's. James saw the exchange and took his wife's hand, eliciting a smile from her also.

They were nearing the venue when Dean decided to take out his present for Sam.

"Sam I uh, I wanted to give you your present now if you don't mind."

"No not at all Dean."

Dean reached into a small bag and pulled out a boutonniere. It was a single white rose with baby's breath.

"Dean I love it."

Dean gently pinned it to Sam's tux. He rummaged in the bag and pulled out another box, wrapped in wrapping paper. He handed it to Sam who then opened it, revealing a black velvet box. Dean noticed Sam pale upon seeing the box. Dean grabbed the box and slowly opened it, revealing a plan silver band with an intricate swirl design. He knew what Sam was thinking. 'oh god its an engagement ring,' but when Sam saw that it was a promise ring, his color came back to his face. He wasn't ready for another engagement so soon. Dean took the ring out of the box, took Sam's hand, and started sliding it on Sam's pointer finger.

"Sam, this is a promise ring. Im making you a promise here and now to always protect you no matter what, and to love you unconditionally."

Sam was so relieved to be receiving a promise ring and not an engagement ring. This was perfect and amazing, and he only saw love and hope in Dean's eyes. Sam didn't care that his parents were watching the whole exchange as he leaned forward and kissed Dean. The moment was perfect. He pulled back and saw Dean with the biggest grin on his face. Sam then turned to his parents who at that moment turned their heads and were pretending to look anywhere else except them. Not that they didn't want to see the tender exchange, they just wanted their son to have his privacy.

They then arrived at the huge venue . Dean automatically went into hunter/security mode the second he noticed the news and paparazzi were all here. He slid closer to Sam who he knew was nervous to begin with, and now they had all these cameras and flashing lights in his face.

"Sam, just focus on me. Ill get you to your party."

"Im ok Dean really."

"You ready son?" Dean never really heard Sam's mother Jane speak. She was very reserved and was normally out of the mansion doing good deeds and raising money for different organizations, but when she did talk, it was always very sweet.

"Im ready mom."

They stopped in front of the venue. The car door opened allowing James and Jane to exit the limo first. He went first, then offered her hand out of the limo. Dean squeezed Sam's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Then their door opened. Dean motioned for Sam to stay put. He got out first and took a good look around. He didn't want to be caught off guard with a threat to Sam if he could help it. Once he was sure no one was going to be a threat at that time, he held his hand out for Sam to take, who accepted. He helped him out of the limo, and it seemed the second he stepped out the lights from the cameras doubled practically blinding him. Dean hated not being able to see one hundred percent. He kept a firm grip on Sam and made his way threw the crowd. One guy from a newspaper jumped the line from where the news and media were supposed to stay, and ran right up to the boys. He practically shoved the mic in Sam's face.

"Sam! Talk to me about what happened during the kidnapping?! Is it true it was Chris Roberts family that planned the kidnapping?!" The reporter was practically shouting at Sam who stiffened. Dean automatically punched the guy in the face and he went down hard. He then got down on ground level with him and right in his face.

"You EVER talk to him like that again and I will make it a personal mission to make your life a living hell you got that?" The guy shook with fear and didn't move. Dean hastily got back up and his attention was solely on Sam. He grabbed Sam's arm.

"You ok?" Sam smiled

"Yeah Dean. Im good." Both boys were smiling as Dean led him past the extra security detail and into the huge venue, where Dean had to bring Sam to back where the stage was so he could make his speech.

They were behind the curtain. The whole venue was filled with people laughing, talking and drinking. It was certainly a night to remember. Sam having given many speeches at benefits with his parents, was poised and perfect.

"Sam. Ill be right here. You'll be perfect."

"Thanks."

The DJ started his announcement.

' _Alright everyone! Its time for the birthday boy to make his appearance! Lets give it up for Samuel Westmore!'_

Everyone in the venue started clapping and cheering. Dean gave Sam a good kiss, and Sam turned around and walked out on stage with his head held high. Dean was looking out into the audience making sure no one was looking suspicious. Suddenly he glanced over at the other side of the stage, and there stood Lance, and he was talking to someone. He couldn't see the second person, but whatever they were talking about it seemed serious. He strained his eyes to try and see any clue about who the mystery person was talking to Lance, but to no avail. He messed with his ear piece trying to see if there was any chatter about the mystery dude, but who ever it was Lance wasn't talking to the other security personal, but Dean's instincts were telling him that person wasn't supposed to be there. Then what looked like a large envelope was put into Lance's hands, and the mystery man walked away. Dean watched Lance take a quick peek inside, and smiled. He was going to sneak behind the curtain and confront him, but the clapping and shouting started as Sam finished his speech. ' _Dam it I told him I would listen to it.'_ Sam rushed off stage and into Dean's line of sight.

"Man I was nervous at first. Come on lets go finally enjoy this party."

Sam was smiling and happy and that's all that mattered to Dean. He took a quick look back towards where Lance was and he was gone. Sam started dragging him off the stage, and into the crowd, joining them in the dancing.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The music was awesome! Sam picked every single song and it was amazing. Everyone in the place was dancing and having a good time. Dean made sure to have his arms around Sam at every turn, people were really boozing it up and all he needed was misplaced hands. Not to mention he still didn't know where the hell that 'mystery guy' was.

Once in a while a slow song would come on, and even then people were living it up. But once Journey's 'Open Arms' started, Sam got red. Even Dean could tell in the dark. All Dean did was smile, and grab Sam, and started slow dancing with him. Sam was so graceful on his feet. ' _Maybe he even had dance lessons. '_ Dean was doing bare minimum, not knowing how to dance and just following Sam's lead, but they moved in perfect sync with each other. It was as if no one else in the room existed.

The song ended and Dean made sure to kiss Sam lovingly on the lips. As he was kissing him he saw Lance in one of the corners of the venue staring at them with that same smile as before and the envelope in his hand. He then disappeared into the men's bathroom, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

They pulled back from the kiss. Dean didn't want to let go, but he wanted to see what the hell his old buddy Lance was up to.

"Sammy I'll be right back. I'm getting a call over the ear piece. Have to check something out."

"Is it serious?"

"No no. Nothing you have to worry about. I'll be right back."

Dean walks away from Sam and to the door he saw Lance go through. The last thing he ever wanted to do was lie to Sam, but he had to get to the bottom of this without Sam knowing.

Dean carefully walked through the door. Looking around it was part of the backstage, but it was only accessible by the one door, so no one else was in there. It was well lit, but it had an eerie effect to it.

"Dean."

Dean turned around to Lance standing in front of him, with a huge grin and that same folder.

"Lance. Did you want to meet me or did I misread your signals."

"No. I wanted you to follow me. I wanted to talk to you without being interrupted."

"What's so important that our main focus isn't Sam?"

"Ah but it is about Sam. This has to do with Sam's future, and his happiness. Both of which you will be ruining by continuing to see him."

"I don't have time for this."

Lance opened up the folder and started reading.

"Dean Winchester. Born Nov. 24th 1979, in Lawrence Kansas. Mother died a mysterious death…..shall we jump to the later years? Dropped out of High school at the age of sixteen, but not before moving around to an impressive amount of different towns, all in different states around the country. No known address for either you or your dad, the only stuff I do have consists of police reports. Suspected of credit card scams, which by the way isn't very impressive. But this, the grave deification, suspected murder, escaping police custody, shall I continue?"

Lance closed the file and walked towards Dean.

"There's no warrant out for your arrest. Which was odd seeing the charges, but I guess they just figured you weren't worth their time. Does Sam know about your extensive criminal history? Did you manage to share any of this information with him?"

"Sam knows enough."

"Does he know everything? Now I know for a fact that Sam wants to attend Stanford Law. Wants a nice house, kids. The whole nine yards. Now do you think he'll be able to achieve any of that with someone as worthless as you by his side? I read some interesting things. You lived in and out of motels, arrested for fighting, almost killing several men. Now why would I want Sam anywhere near you. How do I know you're not conning him right now for his money?"

Dean was starting to get nervous. Sure Sam knew about the hunting aspect of his life, but everything else, he kept him in the dark. He didn't want him to know how messed up his life really was. He truly loved Sam, and knew that even if Sam was piss poor, he would keep him in the impala and even there they would be happy.

"Sam loves me no matter what."

Lance shook his head, and took out a piece of paper with an image on it. Dean walked closer to Lance and took the paper. It was an image of the check that Tex gave to Dean….how the hell did he get this? Dean tore the check up into tiny pieces.

"That Dean is the carbon copy of the check that Tex Roberts wrote out. Your name is on it, and it's for $100,000. Now why on earth would the kidnapper wright you out a check for that amount of money? Unless of course you were in on the whole thing. I mean both Chris and his uncle stated that you were hired and YOU kidnapped Sam, but then you went against them and went after Sam yourself for his wealth. I'm tellin you Dean, if it wasn't for Sam's confession of you being the hero, you would be behind bars. You still might be."

Sam knew about the kidnapping. He still didn't have anything to worry about.

"Now I know Sam has a huge heart, so he may even forgive you for all this. But, do you think his father would?"

' _Shit.'_ Dean thought.

"What do you think would happen if I brought all this information and evidence to James? Do you think HE will forgive you as Sam would? Or do you think he would lock you up and throw away the key?"

Lance was right. Sam knew the truth, but if James ever found out he would never be seen again. He would either be murdered or put in prison for ever. Either option didn't look good for him.

"What do you want Lance?"

"I want you to disappear. After this party is over I want you to break up with Sam, leave, and never contact him again. If you stay away, all this stays locked up. If you dare show your face in town, or contact Sam in any way, this will find its way into Sam's fathers hands."

Dean wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of this guy, grab Sam and run. He started towards Lance, if anything maybe he could get a hit in.

"I wouldn't Dean. My informant has several copies of this file, so if you harm me or steal this, Sam's father will still get the information. Now. I know Sam rented a hotel room for the night for the two of you. Before any hanky panky gets done, you WILL break up with him, and walk away, and never come around again. And don't worry I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"I'm sure you will be." Dean growled. He was seriously pissed. This asshole was blackmailing him into breaking up with Sam and there wasn't a dam thing he could do about it. If he stayed and fought Lance would have him locked up for sure. If he left Sam would hate him and never forgive him for breaking his heart. He was stuck. He didn't want to hurt Sam, he didn't want to leave him, he wanted to make a life with him, but if he were to keep protecting innocent people and possibly even Sam, he would have to break Sam's heart and leave until he could come up with a plan. Even if he told Sam what lance was doing, James wouldn't care in the slightest. He ran a hand down his face in sheer frustration. The night was going perfectly, and in the matter of a few minutes, his truest happiness was swept away. Right from under his own two feet. He knew what he had to do.

"Fine. Ill break up with him tonight, then leave town. But I just want you to know, I truly love Sam, and I know he loves me. You're making me break his heart because of your jealousy. What even makes you think he'll want you after tonight?"

"As long as he's not with you Im happy."

Lance had a smile on his face most of the conversation, and Dean knew he hated this man more than anything on this planet. He swore if anything were to try and take his Sammy away from him again he would kill them. He HAD to find a way around this in the future, but for now, he had to break his loves heart.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The party was over. Dean didn't want to ruin Sam's night, so he tried to act happy, even though seeing him was destroying him inside. He felt physically ill as he thought about what was about to happen. Sam really was happy.

Sam led Dean upstairs to a private room that was at the venue for elite customers. It was more of a suite really. Sam was all smiles and dimples as he opened the door to the room, and dragged Dean in so forcefully, that Dean tripped and fell right on top of Sam as they both landed on the ground. Sam grabbed Dean and kissed him, Dean did not return the gesture.

"Dean is something wrong? Ever since you left you've been acting kind of different."

Dean carefully got up off of Sam and turned around. Sam was concerned, Usually Dean would have taken him right there on the floor, or picked him up off the floor and put him carefully on the bed, but he wouldn't just leave him there.

Dean ran his hand down his face

"Sam listen. I have to talk to you."

Sam stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. He wasn't sure where this was going, but it probably wasn't good. Dean slowly made his way to the bed and sat down beside Sam who was intently looking at him.

"Dean please tell me what's wrong."

The last thing Dean wanted to do was look at Sam right now. He knew one puppy dog look and he would break down. So he tried to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"Sam listen I uh…I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I don't think we should see each other and we should break up."

"Dean wha….what are you saying? You cant be serious."

Dean knew Sam was going to cry. He could practically feel the tears in Sam's huge gentle eyes.

"Im sorry Sam. Its for the best. The job I do….hunting is dangerous. I cant bring you with me and I cant stop saving innocents. I have to travel with my dad and do what I do best."

Sam was devastated. Dean was leaving him for hunting! Dean promised he would never leave him, and told him over and over again that he was more important than anything, so where the hell was the all coming from? The tears in his eyes started spilling over and he couldn't keep his emotions in control and his breath hitched.

"Dean please. If you're leaving take me with you. Ill get better I promise, and I wont let anything get the drop on me again."

' _oh my god he's going to break down and never stop crying. I have to end this before I change my mind.'_ Dean finally looked over at Sam and couldn't stand his horribly sad face. He wanted nothing more than to swipe away his tears and kiss him until he forgave him. Dean looked back away, and stood up heading for the door.

"Dean wait!"

Dean turned back around and looked at Sam

"Dean if you walk out that door, Im going to follow you."

"Sam no. You have to let me leave."

"No way Dean. Something is going on and Im not going to let you leave just like that. Ill follow you and drag you back here if I have to."

Tears came to Dean's eyes. He knew what he had to do keep Sam from following him and he hated himself for even contemplating it, but he couldn't have Sam following him. He walked back lover to the bed and sat down, he was looking at Sam etching his face into his brain forever. Who knows when he was going to see him again, or forgive him. Dean took his tie off and knew he was going to hate himself forever.

"Im sorry for having to do this Sam."

Dean grabbed Sam's hands hard with one hand, and with the other started tying them together. Sam was struggling trying to get out of Dean's grasp, but he was to strong.

"Dean please no! Please don't do this!"

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him up to the headboard, and tied the extra piece of tie to the metal bars.

"Dean stop! Dean my wrists hurt stop!"

Dean felt horrible, he may have made the knot way to tight, and he really didn't mean to. Once Sam was secured to the metal headboard Dean stood up and headed to the door.

"Dean stop! Dean please don't leave!"

With his face turned away from Sam the tears In his eyes welled up and over. He didn't want Sam to know how badly he was crying. He could hear Sam struggling and crying and screaming on the bed as Dean walked out of the hotel room and shut the door behind him. He closed his eyes and let the tears take over. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Sam vulnerable like this, but he couldn't have him following him. Suddenly he heard a mock cough coming from down the hall. He opened his eyes and saw Lance down the hall staring at him. The very last thing he wanted to see was him. He gave Lance the most evil glare he could muster up, and walked away from Sam's room. He got to the end of the hallway and looked back again, seeing Lance straighten out his suit and fixing his hair. He took in a long breath and vowed he would get revenge. Finally he walked away down the emergency stairs and out through the back, outside his impala was waiting for him as promised by Lance. Along with $5000 in cash in a bag under the driver's seat. He wasn't proud of himself in the slightest. The tears were streaming down his face as he drove away, vowing to return on day. After some time of driving he pulled out his phone, and dialed his dad's number.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was in hysterics. Dean had promised him that he would never tie him up against his will, and of course Sam believed him. Sam was struggling against his bonds so much he swore he was going to brake both his wrists if he continued, but at that moment he just didn't care. He kept crying and yelling for Dean to come back, when he heard a knocking at the door.

 _"_ _Sam? Sam are you in there?"_

Sam knew that voice wasn't Dean, it was Lance. Maybe he could go after Dean and stop him from leaving.

"LANCE HELP!"

Lance didn't miss a beat as he put his master key in the door and pushed it open.

"Sam oh my god are you ok?! What happened?!"

Lance playing dumb to the whole situation ran over to Sam and grabbed him from the bed, untying the knot. It was harder than he thought, but he got it, and Sam shot right up.

"Lance please you have to go after Dean!"

Lance grabbed Sam's wrists and started with the knot.

"Sam did Dean do this to you?! Did he hurt you?!"

"Yeah he did this, but listen he wasn't himself! We have to go after him."

Lance held Sam's still tied wrists and held him tight.

"Sam Dean's gone! He left a note saying he couldn't stand using you anymore. The whole thing was a con, that's what he is Sam is a very talented con artist who was after your money."

"No, no what we had was real." Sam wouldn't believe it.

"Sam I'm sorry. It's all true." Lance made sure his voice was soft and comforting. Sam had stopped struggling and he was just crying and sobbing. Lance reached over and pulled Sam into his arms, as he just cried. Lance had a huge smile on his face as he ran his hand threw Sam's hair.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm never going to leave you or betray you. You can count on me."

 ***Ok no one kill me for the ending! The sequel will be in the works soon enough. Again thank you for your continued support, and thank-you to everyone who will comment/like/favorite in the future.***


End file.
